The New Young Justice
by SusurroSilencioso27
Summary: If you have read the prologue to A New Young Justice this is the actual story. If the team has different backgrounds will they still be the same team.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read Author's Note**

**Okay hello again, sorry for the long author's note but it is important. First, thank you so much to the people who actually reviewed. Um… you guys were upset about Artemis' name and it has been changed back, the only reason I did the name Olivia is because if you go on Google and search Oliver Queen's daughter you will see that Olivia Queen was Green Arrow and Black Canary's daughter, she was introduced in the comic Kingdom Come #2. That's why I choose the name but its Artemis now. Her middle name is Olivia so don't get confused when someone calls her Olive or Olivia. Um sorry just found out that Kal's dad is Black Manta so a change there too. Last thing is that Roy will be in this story not in the team and he might seem jerkish at first but he will get better as we go on and this is Spitfire sorry for people expecting another pairing.**

**Disclaimer: Hate doing this, but yet again I don't own anything.**

_Star City Memorial Hospital _

_June 7, 1995_

_**No One's POV**_

"_It's a girl, a beautiful healthy girl." The nurse took the blond girl to her almost hysterical father. She was small and crying so loud but to her father it sounded like beautiful music. She wouldn't open her eyes and the father was curious to see his newborn baby's eyes. He took her into his arms and held her so gently like she would break. The minute he said a word to his baby girl she opened her eyes and he saw. He saw the stormy grey blue eyes and saw his baby smile for the first time and in that moment Oliver Queen knew this was his baby and was not going to let anything or anyone harm his new founded treasure._

**Oliver's POV**

I saw her come into this world and I held her for the first time. The doctor said it was normal for her not to open her eyes right away, but me being the impatient man that I am wanted to see my girl's eyes. So I say the first thing that comes to my mind. I say, "Hey pretty bird." And just like that my girl opens her eyes, hehe I've always had my ways around the ladies. Focus Queen you're a married and a father, Focus. Ugh this is going to be hard to stop flirting with the ladies it is so obvious they all want me, but I guess with my blond bombshell and my pretty bird I'll survive. **(A/N It stops being a POV just wanted to show you how much Artemis loves her dad.)**

"Oliver let me see my daughter, I did not waste 10 hours of labor just to stare at you holding our kid", Dinah said almost too angry and tired. But she changed as soon as she saw her baby's eyes; she even started to cry for a bit. "Well the world must be ending ladies and gentleman because the all-power Dinah has shed not one but many tears", Ollie said with a smirk, but soon stopped when he realized his wife wasn't giving him the reaction he wanted. She was still sniffling and Ollie immediately put an arm around her and whispered, "I couldn't believe it either but she is ours."

The two just sat there amazed that they could have made such a beautiful girl. They could have stayed there frozen in time, but soon all league members came in interrupting the young family's moment. All league members were there, they each had the same reactions they were either tearing up or just cooing at the baby. Even the Batman was there, he held the baby and she smiled at him, he was tearing up and immediately swore to everyone that if they ever mentioned it he would hunt them down and make their life hell.

They all had one question and at the same time they said, "What's her name?" They said it so loud that the baby got scared and hid in Batman's cape. This got everyone to say aaaawwwwwww and earned all of them a Bat glare that didn't last long because of the baby's presence. Oliver and Dinah looked at each other and said, "We will like you to meet Artemis Olivia Queen." The league all satisfied with the name started to coo at the baby again, unknown to them someone in the league was watching too carefully, because that baby was related to the member and she was not going to let Dinah forget where she came from or what the baby was destined for.

**You like or no, hope you do this will be a really long story the next chapter will most likely be two characters in one chapter I just emphasize more on Artemis because I changed her character a lot, and yes I said I was going to change the story completely so Black Canary's and Green Arrow's origins are different in every way, sorry. Leave me some reviews for opinions, criticism, or anything really. Please no flames and if you want something added in the story tell me and I will try to do my best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is a really important I have been on this computer since 1:00 p.m. and it has pissed me off because I have been trying to post this chapter over and over again but I can't and it's a miracle I am posting this one. So if you see that this story is posted on other story like a whole separate one don't freak out I have it all planned out it just took me so long for this processes that I don't want to go through it again, but I will be posting. Um yeah I just wanted to nag about the stupid chapter I had it written down it was just hard to post it. :( I am not mad at you guys just frustrated at the whole chapter processes. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

"It's a boy Marry a beautiful baby boy", the excited father shouted. They were right November 11, 1994 their son was born. "Let me see my son Rudolph", the new mother whispered to tired to even talk. Rudolph gave his son to his wife and they both sat there just starring at their boy. He had the bright red hair that you could see a mile away even though it was only a bit of hair. The thing that really stuck out was his bright green eyes. As soon as he opened them all the nurses just gasped at how bright they were. You could say that even at a young age Wally could flirt even if he didn't know the difference between males and females.

"Where is he where is he", cried an over excited speedster. He saw the boy and ran as fast as his normal speed could take him what he didn't see was the glass window in front of him. "Ugh ow my beautiful face", said Barry. "It wasn't even that beautiful to begin with Barry and how could you not see a glass window honestly", said the smirking red head behind him. "Hey Iris that was hurtful and you know you love me and my now bruised face", said Barry brushing himself off and smirking back, "And don't blame me from being too excited to see my nephew." They then walked in the room to see a smiling Marry, a laughing Rudolph, and a smiling baby.

The couple walks in slowly to see the new baby."Oooo Mary he is just precious, ooo just look at his eyes I can get lost in them", cooed Iris. Barry put an arm around Iris and just stared at his new nephew, he felt almost a connection with this small infant. He let go of Iris and walked to Mary he then asked to hold him when she agreed Marry gave him the boy. He looked into his eyes and the baby laughed and squirmed to get closer to him. At this everyone in the room awed at the cuteness even Rudolph was tearing up. "What his name Mary?" asked a crying Iris. Mary looked to Rudolph and said, "What should we name him Rudy?" They then were talking and Rudolph wanted to name him after himself but Mary thought he was unique so he should have a different name. Then at the same time they all said, "Wally." They all laughed and the red head's name was Wallace (Wally) Rudolph West. Little did they know this was one of the few moments they would be happy together.

**Conner**

(_**A/N This is really short he wasn't really born so it is just the discovery of clone Conner and so sorry his parts of the story are longer it's just h had like 3 weeks of childhood so it is harder to write about him)**_

"We did it we made him, we actually did it", The scientist cheered. "We have finally finished Project Kr the genomorph is done", cried the other scientist. The G-Gnomes finally had a protector a brother so to speak. Throughout they days he was born he was fed information and was told that he was the clone of Superman. He heard the scientist talk about him call him a weapon and talked about him like he was a thing. The clone got mad and was only calmed by his fellow companions the G-Gnomes. He thought life was horrible until three male boys came and showed him what life was.

**Kaldur'Ahm**

_**(A/N This is the same story and I am not going all into it sorry just wanted to pass by. This doesn't mean I don't like him.)**_

"You are my son and I will train you to be just like me", said the boy's father. "You are going to be a great villain and…." He was cut off by a banging on the door. "By the order of the king you are to give the baby to us", said one of the guards. Black Manta just looked at the baby and said, "One day we will be reunited and fight together." The baby was taken to his mother and lived with her, but that doesn't mean that was the last time he will see him.

_**A/N Robin and M'gann are the same just keep in mind that Robin's parents died at the age of 4.**_

**I finally finished tell me what you think and leave a review, for any suggestions or any criticism, and please leave suggestions for pairing so I know how to pair together. Sorry slashes aren't in this story and Spitfire is taken.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey soory I didn't update yesterday I usually don't. I am huge procrastinator, and usually all my work is due on Friday so I do all of my work then and it usually doesn't give me time to write. So sorry but I did give you an extra chapter so, don't get too mad at me. Um fairly simple chapter it is mostly M'gann and Robin centric. For Robin I am basing it on the series "The Batman", the reason is because it is the only one I have seen that kind of shows how his parents die.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice, wish I did though. :)**

John and Mary Grayson just came back with their new born son. Along the ride they just couldn't stop staring at their blue eyed son, he kept on giggling and squirming. They just couldn't keep their eyes off their son. He was the definition of cute he had his father's hair but his mother's eyes. He was brought back to their trailer in Haley's Circus as soon as they were there they were greeted by everyone who worked there.

Mr. Haley was the first to arrive he heard of the new Grayson's arrival and was excited to learn that his circus family was expanding. "Where is that little thing, I bet he's a cute where….." he was cut off short at the sight of the baby boy that was right in front of him he stayed there in awe just looking at what seemed to be a baby angel. He looked at Mary and John then said, "In all my years of traveling I have seen many wonders, but nothing comes close to this boy right in front of me." The young couple was beaming with pride at the kind words the old man was giving them,

Soon their trailer was filled with all their fellow companions. Each person was in awe at the baby's eyes and they were gushing over the baby like it was an actual angel. "Ceea ce este numele băieţelului lui" (What's the little boy's name) asked a Romanian juggler. Mary and John looked at each other and then Mary said, "His name is Richard, Richard Grayson." With that John hugged his wife and looked at their child. They weren't aware of their short time with their child, because in four years that little bird's life was going to change.

_M'gann_

_(A/N This is so short sorry I have no idea how she was born, but this is my interpretation.)_

"She is finally born, my sweet be loved Martian", said her mother. The Martian couple was walking to their house. They were a middle class family considering they were White Martians. They were hiding their new baby because they knew that if any officials saw a white Martian baby that they would take it away.

They were currently struggling with the situation of a civil rights movement. If any officials saw her they were going to take her and kill her. The Green Martian government wanted to get rid of all white Martians. The family was enraged and scared when they found out K'renn was with child. _**(A/N I don't know M'gann's mom's name so I made it up)**_ So they kept their new baby a secret to all. They made it to their house safe and sound. There they named their child. The new baby's name was M'gann M'orzz she was beautiful but they had to keep her concealed if they wanted her alive. What they didn't know was that they were making her even more curious and they didn't except her to go away at a young age either.

**Finished tell me what you think and leave a review for anything criticism or requests. Okay sorry I know I mentioned it, but if you are die hard comic book freaks and hate for things to be changed there is a lot of changes not personality wise and I really try to make the changes so they make sense or at least are connected in some way so it's not like I just make it up I almost crossover. If you want to see any changes that aren't on the show and you just want to see in this story I am all ears.**


	4. Artemis Part 1

**This is pure Arrow family discussion and I did say changes where going to happen in both parents lives. The changes sort of have things in common like the names and some I just really wanted to experiment with. I really hope you like I was not sure about it, too late know.**

**Disclaimer: Again don't own Young Justice.**

They final took their little baby home. Oliver and Dinah were new young parents and they had no idea what to do with their baby girl. Oliver was worried and practically hysterical at everything. When he was in the hospital he swore to his baby that he was going to protect her no matter what. He was worried about the littlest things. The emerald archer complained to his wife about everything like, "Dinah the air is too polluted" or "Dinah the baby's not moving." He was having mixed emotions too, instead of keeping them inside his head he said them out loud to his wife, "Dinah I can tell the baby won't like me, look she has a blank expression every time she looks at me "or "I don't deserve her look she is a pure angel, I'm gonna mess everything up and she's gonna rebel and, and…" his ranting was cut short by a glaring blonde. "Oliver I swear you complain more than I did during my pregnancy, you need to man up", she said this with authority but not too loud to disturb Artemis.

Oliver seeing that he was complaining more than a four year decided to stop and on a red light decided to look at his baby only to see her smiling at him. Oliver then smiled at Artemis and drove all the way in silence with a huge smile on his face.

They went to their house, well not really a house more like an exaggerated mansion that could easily fit over 200 people. They walked carefully inside with their new girl. Then as the young couple stepped inside they realized they were a family maybe a small one but a family none the less. Dinah carried Artemis inside, her eyes glossy with the tears just staring at her baby's grey eyes. She giggled and with that a single tear came down the heroine's face. They took her into the nursery; there was a mixture of light blue and white. The couple knew their baby was a girl but, Dinah refused to paint the nursery pink. Once they were inside they were about to place the baby in the crib when she started to cry. Oliver was about to have a nervous breakdown and shouted things like," Dinah is she okay, is she sick ooo please don't tell me she's sick." Dinah smiled and said, "Calm down, she's just hungry she hasn't eaten in four hours." He sighed in relief then took off to let her feed the baby.

The worst wasn't over she cried ten minutes later and now Dinah was frantic. "Oliver I don't know what to do call someone", cried Dinah. "Umumum who exactly do I call like the hospital or the ambulance or Umumum…." They were still worried when they heard the doorbell ring. They went down stairs with their crying baby and opened the door to find Oliver's sister there. "Hey Helena what are you doing here?"_**(A/N Wait before you kill me this is Huntress and you are probably like "Aw no way dude this would never happen" will it just did, okay both characters parents died and they both some sort of arrow thingy and you have seen Artemis use a crossbow ,right, more explanation at the bottom)**_ said a frantic archer. Helena raised her eyebrow and looked at the unhappy baby, "Wow you guys made it thirty minutes until the baby cried." Oliver and Dinah gave Helena a dirty glare and the baby just continued crying. "May I", she took the baby from Dinah and examined only to see that the baby was adorable. She then pat the baby on the back until it burped.

The baby stopped crying and started looking at the unfamiliar face, she would have cried if Helena hadn't given her a prize winning smile, so she just returned the smile back too. The couple looked at each other amazed and thanked Helena. Once they all came in they started to talk about the baby. "So Artemis huh, I see you haven't completely forgotten about your root huh Dinah." said Helena. With that Dinah stiffened up and Helena immediately gave an apologetic stare to her friend. "Um anyway I was hoping to take Dinah out shopping for baby clothes, and Ollie you have the cutest thing I have ever see your kids really special." Oliver smiled at his sister and then looked at the baby resting in her arms.

"So you wanna come Dinah." asked Helena. Dinah nodded and said, "This will give Ollie and Artemis time to bond." They soon left leaving the two alone together. Oliver took the baby upstairs and left it on the crib to sleep as soon as he took a step away from the crib she started to whimper. He then turned around really fast and took the baby out the crib. "You don't want me to leave huh pretty bird", asked the archer. She just looked at him with glossy eyes and soon they were sitting down on a rocking chair. The baby was falling asleep and then Oliver whispered to himself, "I held you first, a place in my heart will always be yours, from the first breath you breathed, when you first smiled at me, and in that moment I knew the love of a father runs deep." Artemis fell asleep to her father's word and somehow her hand was wrapped around her father's index finger. He smiled and put her down on the crib, he stayed in the rocking chair close to her. Artemis not letting go of her father's finger and Oliver wouldn't have it any other way.

**Yah I just love having father daughter moments with these two I find it so cute. And yes Helena Bertinelli is now Helena Queen. Huh the horror right I know, but I really like Helena and they have certain things in common like the fact that they both use arrow like weapons and Artemis in the show uses the two weapons. So it's like this Helena and Oliver's parents were as followed. The father is Italian and the mother is Caucasian hence the two being related. Oo and they both saw their parents get killed in front of them: hint, hint maybe that is why Ollie's gonna be overprotective. The next chapter will be also about Artemis except shopping with Helena where we find out Black Canary's origins too. Please review tell me if you like or not.**


	5. Artemis Part 2

**So sorry for the lat update I usually don't take that long, too much work I guess and I didn't want to give you a rushed update so here you go. Also I got this reviewer named Bookangle1624 I just wanted to say thank you if you are reading this that was great I didn't even notice it and you totally saved me and of course thank you to other reviewers I will never forget you guys. With that said I will not linger on the whole childhood thing anymore I will still do it but not that descriptive. Some more reveal on Artemis's back-story and like I said I have a reason for everything. They all connect in some way.**

_In the mall…_

"Dinah look at the little baby shoes there fowr thew wittle baby feet and thew wittle baby toes!" a cooing Helena stated each word she said her voice getting higher than was thought possible. Dinah smirked at her supposed tough as nails friend that could take down villains but was broken by baby shoes, unknown to Helena, Dinah was recording this for future blackmail purposes, of course.

"Yah Helena they are nice, but I think I like the ones next to you better." Helena only stuck her tongue out and grabbed both pair not wanting to lose the fight.

"So have you told her yet?" Dinah turned around with a surprised look. "Told who yet?" taking a step back concentrating on the so suddenly interesting floor. "C'mon don't play dumb with me you know, damn well who, Di!" Her face fell she knew who she was talking about not wanting to remember what she left behind years ago. "I know I want to tell, but she is so young I don't want Artemis to go through what I went through when I was a kid she deserves a childhood not training."

Helena realized now but, was still determined to bring her friend closer to her family. "Di it was years ago forget about it they have the right to know who their family is." She looked sad remembering her parents long ago and what she witnessed. "Oh trust me they know, she probably already told her."

"I didn't, not yet anyway, but I will if you don't Dinah you know that right." They turn around to see none other than Diana or as you may know her Wonder Woman. _**(A/N Holy **** right ya I know but I have reason that will be explained at the bottom so check that out.)**_ "Diana what do you what?" "Have you been following us around, because if you have I will seriously….." Di was cut off when an angry Amazon came longing at her. "How dare you, not only have you disobeyed mother but you have kept me away from my family you thought I wasn't there, well I was!" she was no screaming at her older sister. "I watched you and the baby carefully, Dinah that baby is a pure Amazon even though the father was a human the gods graced the baby to be a full pure-blooded Amazon, not the child of that horrible husband you have." She said in pure disgust.

"Hey…..hey that horrible husband happens to be my brother and only I can insult him", said a ticked of Helena.

"This doesn't involve you, but I must say for my use of words….." she was cut off by angry Dinah. "Yes you will apologies because that horrible husband is in the family for good Diana, and what do you mean by a pure Amazon?"Diana smirked and looked at the two women "Yes Dinah a pure Amazon, mother knew of your pregnancy and prayed to the gods that the baby would be a pure Amazon and she is you can't deny it." She said in a soft tone. "Dinah I am not mad at you anymore, I truly never was I was disappointed that you kept my own niece away from me, though just tell mother." Dinah was scared because she wanted her daughter to live a normal life, but she was right she has to see her mother.

"Okay lets go to Themyscira, but Diana if she tries to take my daughter I will leave and not come back, ever." She meant it. " Dinah you are my sister and I wish nothing but the best for you and my new family, but she needs her grandmother, Artemis needs her family." She smiles and Dinah's face softens and they go and pick up Artemis.

"Oooooo agh agh psht you know what bye I don't need you Dinah I can go shopping for your babies clothes by myself psht augh I don't need them." Helena storms off to the baby department.

They go and explain everything to Ollie, he understands but threatens that if they harm or try to take his precious baby away he will go and destroy everything in his way. They go and throughout the whole way she was clutching her baby tight. Diana held the baby and was taken by her eyes she knew that moment that she was her family and was determined to protect and teach her all that she knows. They went to the temple and Dinah met her mother Hippolyta she took the baby and said, "Dinah this is by far the most gorgeous baby to ever face this galaxy." They talk and the queen tells her that this is one of the strongest Amazons to ever live she wants to train her. Dinah refuses and after arguing Dinah gets frustrating and almost leaves when Diana steps in.

Diana then suggests that she trains with them, but she can leave when the training is done. They look at each other and even though Dinah wants to disagree she knows that Artemis has great powers not only her power but Diana's as well. She will be strong and she needs to learn how to control it.

As the years went by she grew and became strong she was skilled in archery and was a powerful Amazon with her mother and Diana's power. She was as vulnerable as a human though so a quick move and she could go down. On Earth she was trained by the greatest trainers like Batman, all Green Lanterns, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Huntress, Question, Fire, Ice, and Wildcat. Her godfather Bruce Wayne trained her a lot she was like him in some ways she knows all the combat moves to each member of the Justice League and then some. When she wasn't training on Earth she was in Themyscira training till she dropped of sheer pain.

She sometimes woke up there paralyzed in all her sore muscles but she still gets up and fight. She was considered the best fighter there along with her aunt Diana. Since she was three she has trained that is all she ever knew. Beyond all of that she was still normal. She ate dinner with her parents everyday she talked to her mom about everything and her dad was overprotective, but still tucked her to bed every night. Most of her family were superheroes but they seem to keep her sane Batman was her godfather her godmother was Hawkgirl they had no connection with each other they were just the choices made by her parents. She was either the biological niece or just a niece to all supers. Her uncle's consisted of all Justice League members, she wasn't related to most of them but they were like family. She was very close to Wildcat especially when he told her stories of her mom. She was connected to each one in a special. She is now fifteen training in what they call The Cave awaiting her team to arrive next to her was a Martian girl she looked surprised to see a female, she was trying to read my mind I can tell emotions by looking at her face, good luck with that she thought. Artemis was training with Diana until she heard an annoying voice whining about something worthless. "This is going to be some team", she thought.

**Finished I know rushed at the last part because it was so long and I didn't want to go in grave detail so ya here you go. Yes the reason it is Wonder Woman, some of you may now that there is an Amazon named Artemis in Themyscira and also because Dinah looks like Hippolyta those are my reasons for madness. Review please tell me if you like it or not or just say hi if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I notice I review at night so thanks to all how review when the story is at night. It tore me up inside that I only thanked Bookangel1624 not that I don't appreciate you I still thank you. So special thanks to XxSlayerChickxX, PerfectlyStrange, Dextra2, cary99, YJ-Lover, SheWolfQueen, Irenerb, Mewgirl223, luna047, wallyxartemisyjlover, and angelchild001. Thank you for all of the support it means a lot even if you only reviewed once you're still awesome. Shout out to all you silent readers who I may or may not have it took me like 3 months to actually review on other people's stuff. If you are silent don't be shy I welcome all. Yah thanks to all who reviewed I give you a new chapter it has Richard/M'gann hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"White Martians are the most disgusting things I have ever seen, they look like monsters."

"Did you hear about the Whit Martian what's her name M'gann; I heard she is a total monster."

"I think she's related to J'onn that can't be, something that ugly looking can't be related to one of the most powerful Martians, and she's a MONSTER."

Was that all she was in people's eyes a monster. Everywhere she turned people were looking at her in disgust. There were more White Martians born after her, she started a silent revolution. She tried to make friends she really did try she made her look as presentable as possible. No matter how hard she tried nothing worked.

All she heard all she saw when she looked in the mirror was a monster

M'gann's POV

A Monster is that all I will be, to ugly to make friends, too dumb to understand. Does the color of my skin affect my future my ability to make friends. Does my appearance really matter, yes I am different my color is white and my skin is extremely horrible to look at. In many ways I am the definition of a monster. I try so hard is it really that important. What happen to "don't judge a book by its cover" or "beauty is only skin deep" or "it's what's in the inside that counts". I mean come on am I really that ugly. I am, aren't I the only people that actually seem to like my presence is my family and only they can do so much.

What if I am ugly, I am a monster, I am only ugly and no matter how hard I try I can only be this ugly monster of a White Martian. I wish I was like Megan in That show from Earth.

Why can't I be like her I can shape shift right "Hello Megan" I can be. I will no longer be a White Martian I'll be a Green Martian and take up Megan's identity. I will be perfect and everyone will love me and I will finally be loved. For once in my life be loved, I will be perfect.

I think uncle J'onn leaves to Earth today I can go with him and be there start a new being perfect no one will ever know.

_Later on in Earth…_

I am finally on Earth and J'onn took me in and is training me can this get any better,

He even let me be on a team, I am waiting for them to arrive I hear a boy whining and I see a girl sparring with Wonder Woman she looks strong and beautiful, I wish I was naturally beautiful like her, well I am know I'm PERFECT.

**(A/N I was watching Black Swan While writing this that's why I used the whole PERFECT reference, ya I don't recommend the movie to younger kids.) **

**Robin**

I guess it was a normal day I was about to train with my parents when a strange man walks in. He looked so odd. With his strange eyes one was brown and the other was blue. To this day I see those eyes the cruel bitterness that was inside of them. He was talking to my parents discussing about protection with his other so-called brothers. He was asking for money to protect our circus my dad was the circus manger. He was skeptical about them and he refused. Some of the words were too big for me to understand I was four the size of one too I wasn't much help. I was at my mother's side. I got my phone out and dialed 911 the only other number I knew, no one saw me but things got heated between the two when the man I think his name was Tony started coming after me and my mom. Then Batman came and things got heated.

**No One's POV**

"You have ten seconds to go away before I make your life living hell." The caped crusader said in a dangerous voice. One of his "brothers" was going after Bruce he turned around, but was hit in his jaw, he then went for another shot, but Bruce saw this and took his knuckles till they cracked. He didn't mean to be so harsh just that the boy was almost the same age as his goddaughter and was angry that someone could be that cruel. The rest ran away, but Batman kept the man they all left but Tony said, "I will be back and you will be sorry!" They weren't afraid though after they left Dick smiled at his hero and Bruce couldn't help but give him a small smile back.

_At the circus….._

"Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls get ready to see the fearless Flying Grayson's." The crowd roared, including the millionaire Bruce Wayne and his goddaughter Artemis, this is why they all came to see the most dangerous trick of them all. Backstage they were there getting ready for the show. "My costume sucks mom, its lame." Said an irritated boy. "C'mon Richard I even put the R on it because every time I see you up there I think of a little Robin." The boy smiles a bit and then it is gone. He exclaimed," Like the bird, you know people get beat up for those kinds of nick names." He looks to his dad and says "At least I'm not the only one who looks lame." His dad looks at him and says "Me lame I'll have you know that back in the day I was how you see hip." He smirks and hugs his family.

"Dick" that was the last thing she said before they plunged to their deaths. She said his nickname and then was gone. He witnessed his parents body crushed during impact; he wasn't the only one though. He saw the millionaire Bruce Wayne cover the eyes of a little girl but he knew it was too late she saw too. That's all he remembers that's when he broke.

He was adopted by Bruce he was his new father now and he saw the girl only a few times like 2 he never saw her face though. She was there in the mansion a lot training like him he didn't want to intrude so he never went. He was thirteen coming back from a Cadmus mission with Kid Flash, Aqualad, and his new friend Superboy. He heard some training walking down the hallway Batman said they were to have two new members on their team, he wanted to guess who, but Kid Flash was whining about some mission and girls or something. Ugh that boy never learns.

**Finished, you like inspiration for Robin was "The Batman" Season 4 Episode 1 it's good you should watch it. Yup review and keep on reading. Next Wally, Kaldur, and Conner**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello another chapter I present you with, the focus is on Wally, Conner, and Kaldur'Ahm. I never mean to be a bother on reviews, I am really grateful on them, but I only got four the last time :..( ya I won't stop posting them, because the website was all messed up the time I posted it so ya I am not mad at all, just a bit more reviews please if it's not too much to ask. Thanks and enjoy the story.**

**Rated T for some Language**

He seems to always have dreams of them at night."You're a disgrace boy" he always said. "Listen to your father, Wallace you know he's always right" said his mother. You may ask what happened to the happy couple in the hospital. Well let's take a look for ourselves shall we

_**It all started six years exactly from the day hospital…**_

"Happy Birthday, son" greeted Rudolph. Rudolph was very serious, but he loved his son more than anything in the world. "Oh my big boy is turning six today", Mary embraced her son in a bone crushing hug. "WooHoo yes it's my birthday, independence here I come" Wally jumped almost too high than expected. He gave his parents a scare and Mary said, "Wallace you nearly gave me a heart attack." Wally looked at his mom " Moomm my name's not Wally its Flash Jr., I told you thaatt." "Alright then Flash Jr. I am of to work, I'll be back for your birthday party with a gift, see ya son." With that Rudy left to his job. Mary and Wally were having a great time they went out for breakfast, to the park, and then to his uncle's house.

Later that day came Rudy home. His eyes were bloodshot and he was stumbling over everything. He seemed to grasp for something but all he caught was air. He had a look in his eyes, a look of anger and confusion. A look that Wally remembers to this day. He came and walked directly to Mary.

"Hello Rudolph what are you doing home so early" she seemed surprised, but then she realized that her husband the man that swore never to drink again since his last visit in rehab. "Rudolph West please don't tell me you're drunk, you are too damn old to be doing this kind of shit."

With that Rudolph smacked Mary straight across her face. She fell on the floor touching her now hot face. Wally was watching from the couch scared to even breathe, his father the man who told him to respect all women was now hitting his mother. She stood back up, and tried to slap him back, but he caught her arm and crushed till he heard a crack.

Wally let out a small yelp and his father turned towards him. He went to him and said, "I got fired today boy, because they said I was taking too much time off." He looked ready to kill him " You know that all that time off was for you right, you caused this, your mother's misery, you caused our current trouble you're a DISGRACE boy." He then got Wally and smacked him across his face. Wally fell to the floor and then his father came to him and kicked him in the stomach each time saying things like you're a disgrace or happy birthday you stupid mistake.

Wally then went to his room coughing blood or just crying of the sheer pain, what had he deserved to be treated that way on his birthday. He thought it was just his dad in a bad mood. His mother then came and told him that his father was just sad about losing his job. She then told him that he should not tell anyone not even Uncle Barry. He dreamed of his father calling him a disgrace over and over again, he will remember that word forever.

He was now ten, he was a silent child everyone was worried though. What happened to that loveable red head that they all knew it was like he disappeared and this new depressed one was taking his place. He endured this pain for four years, each time he came home his father was there. He eventually got a job, but still he had blamed Wally for everything. If it started to rain or if he had to take a pay cut, it was Wally's fault. He was beaten almost to death each day and yet he got up and didn't ask anyone for help.

His mother eventually lost all hope and gave in taking his abuse. She started to drink and smoke now. She had cigarette burns all over her arms, she just looked like a brain washed zombie now. What happened to the lovable Mary that was the sweetest person you could ever meet. She didn't give two cents about anyone including herself. Then Wally wore a t shirt to sleep in his uncle's house. He saw all the bruises and some scars he had all over his body. "Wally who did this to you, answer me Wally" he sounded so worried for his nephew. They alerted social security's and Rudolph admitted to everything. They went to get Mary, but they found her in the room with her wrist slit, she died just as they got her.

How was a ten year old supposed to take this all in. He now lives with his uncle and aunt. Three years after all of this he became Kid Flash and started to be the life of the party again. Little did they know something still wasn't right with him. He needed something or someone to fill that hole he had missing.

He came back from a mission in Cadmus. He had his friend Robin next to him the only person, who knew his secret, there was Kaldur, and his new hot headed friend Superboy. He then starts talking about how Speedy should come back and how they should get some girls in the team as well. If only they knew what he was feeling inside because bruises may fade but the pain forever stays.

Conner

What was he really? He stood there and wondered why was he stuck in there. The genomorphs feed him information on family. He didn't have one, he didn't have a dad to play catch with, he didn't have a sister to protect and annoy, a brother to compete with, or a mother to comfort him. He was a clone that's all he was an abomination of nature. He thought that no one wanted him. Superman didn't want him, he wasn't here with him. Hell, he wasn't even here with him.

He was more than happy to see people here with him. He hadn't touched anyone or anything. They took him outside of Cadmus and there he saw him his father Superman. "What are you" he said too much in disgust. He became furious and said," I'm you not exactly you, but your clone" He looked at him in confusion and what seemed to be disgust. "Why he thought ,I did nothing wrong to him, I don't need him I can have a new family one that actually cares about me" he thought.

He was walking into The Cave and heard people sparring and Wally's whining . He was mad, but what he didn't know was that his family was right in that Cave waiting for him.

Kaldur'Ahm

"Why, did she choose Garth over me", he asked himself. Garth, Tula and Kaldur were best friends since they started school. Kaldur asked Tula out two months ago. All seemed fine then he left for six months to help his King fight on land. He came back to seek his friend and so-called girlfriend. He found them, he saw them in a restraint holding hands.

Kaldur went in and was stunned to hear that they were going out. He was double-crossed by his friends. "Why" was all he thought. Had he deserved this, he was a hero don't the heroes always get the girl. He thought Tula was the one for him, he was convinced that she was the one. Was he that blinded by her. He was walking with his friends into The Cave he kept playing his friends telling him that they were together. He didn't know that fate had other plans that Tula wasn't the girl for him that he would meet her eventually, sooner than you might think.

**Finished, next chapter is the team meeting excited for that. Please review, if you guys have suggestions please tell me I would love some ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, ya sorry but I had some horrible news, happen during these past days, I was too sad to write, I'm okay now so don't worry. I didn't change anything on the first show Independence Day; it's the same except for the ending. This chapter is the team meeting, that's all I am going to say and hinted Spitfire to those who love it.**

_With the boys…_

"Oh come on dear old Bats, all I said was that there needs to be at least one girl on the team." cried an all too exited speedster. With that Batman mumbled something about "goddaughter" and "better not". He shrugged it off and just decided to keep on walking. "So where are we, exactly?" Batman stopped and was now in the middle of Mt. Justice. "This is Mt. Justice; this was the original headquarters for the Justice League." All four boys marveled at the cave, wondering what happened here before the Watchtower.

"This will now be your headquarters the six of you…" Batman was stopped short by a confused Robin. "What do you mean the six of us?" The caped crusader clenched his jaw and started to introduce the new member."Alright then, I guess we, skip my speech and introduce you to your new members, come they're in the training room." They go to the training and the word shocked was an understatement, they were totally overwhelmed enfaces on the over. Their teammates were "GIRLS". They were in a state of Trans they were finally brought back by the voice of Batman. "Your first teammate is Miss Martian or M'gann; she is Martian Manhunter's niece." Wally was whispered in Robin's ear, "This gig gets better and better every day." "Hello M'gann, I'm Kid Flash this is Robin, Aqualad and Superboy. It's cool if you forget their names." M'gann was glad to be finally accepted, "I am honored to be a part of your team." They make small talk and notice that they were still missing a member. "You proclaimed that there was six members", said a calm Kaldur. Batman being the overprotective guy he was, wanted to protect hi goddaughter from the many boys, but mostly the over excited speedster. He stiffened up and led them to the sparring room.

Wonder Woman was not holding back, every kick and punch held her strength. Artemis still hadn't controlled all her power. She had trouble with her Canary cry, each time she tried it, she would scream too loud or if it was good she would tire easily after two good screams. She also had trouble maintaining her powers like her strength and her empathy. **( P.S. To those who don't know what that means it's simple, Wonder Woman could read and feel animal and human emotions, mostly animals.)** She was a pro in almost all weapons especially the bow and arrow, she uses it as her weapon of choice, like her father. She can fly exceptionally well in almost all courses and her combat skills were beyond her years. Artemis was getting tired of fighting with her so she jumped and kicked her mentor in the jaw with all her strength that made her foot hurt, but Diana fell and the computer voice said in a monotone voice "Fail: Wonder Woman".

"Wow that was amazing", said the Boy Wonder. Artemis looked up to see five peculiar teens, no doubt her team. " This is Artemis, your teammate, her mentors are Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman." Batman explained. "Recognize Black Canary 08, Recognize Green Arrow 09." The team was about to greet their teammate when three Justice League members crowded around her. "Hey beautiful, how's it going." cried a flirtatious speedster. Green Arrow and Batman gave Wally a death stare that made him shrink down in pure fear.

"I'm Artemis your new teammate." She extended her hand to Miss Martian, but instead got a huge hug. "Wow, my first Earth sister hi my name is M'gann" she was so excited and practically yelled. "Wait since your Green Arrow's protégé you replaced Speedy, who are you any way." Wally gave Artemis a dirty look that made Green Arrow almost storm after him, but Artemis did that.

"How dare you speak that way to me I didn't replace anyone, has anyone ever taught you manners you talk as if you have no self control ",Artemis was beyond angry she was taught in Themyscira that a man should never degrade you, no matter what. "Ugh Speedy, was so much better!"

Wally was not one to barge out at someone for no apparent reason, so the mentors were all shocked to hear him say that to a girl he barely met. "Dude what's wrong with you take it easy you barely know her." Wally soon found out he was lashing out at the girl, though he was confused by the glares that all mentors were giving him. "Hey boy, I don't appreciate you talking to my protégé like that" GA's voice so strong and furious that Artemis had to stand in front of him. "Well this team meeting has certainly gone south, let's leave the kids alone to…. get use to each other." Black Canary led all angry mentors outside. The team stood there in an awkward silent till Superboy and Artemis said, "Is something burning?" M'gann flew to the kitchen screaming, "My cookies." Artemis started flying to the kitchen leaving the boys wondering "Who is she?" They get there only to find the cookies burnt into charcoal.

They stood there until Robin said, "I guess we should bond I mean we are going to spend a lot of time together, I say we do it over a bonfire." The team gave each other nods and agreed. They all changed in their civies and went out to the deck. They all stood around each other and M'gann would not stop talking to Artemis. "Hey Artemis, we should have a sleepover or exchange clothes and make up." Artemis simply replied with an "Ah-huh." Kaldur seeing the awkwardness decided to start the conversation, "I am Aqualad, but you may call me Kaldur." Wally then explained glaring at Artemis, "I'm Kidflash, fastest boy alive, but to mere mortals I'm Wally West." He started wiggling his eyebrows at M'gann so she decided to squeal, "Hi my name is Miss Martians or M'gann M'orzz." Artemis starting to get annoyed said, "Artemis, civilian name's still Artemis." Wally was about to say something that would get his ass whooped, but Robin stepped in, "Robin, you can call me Robin, bat-paranoia." Conner looked around and rolled his eyes but still said nothing.

"So Artemis, who are your mentors and what are your powers?" Miss Martian gave her an innocent look, but all Artemis wanted to do was scream and leave. "My mentors are Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman but I have been trained by almost every member in the Justice League." Everyone's eyes were wide in shock. "So do you have all your mentors power or what." Artemis didn't like all the these questions, "Ya I do but some, powers are still hard to control." The team shifted in all the awkwardness and just thought about how they were going to get along. When finally, "Team report to the briefing room for a mission" Batman's voice echoed through the room and Wally was the first to jump up and scream for joy. They all left and got changed to get ready for the mission. "Maybe the mission will be better for bonding." The whole team thought.

**Ya sorry of it was all awkward but that was the whole point, next chapter more bonding and connection no awkwardness. Ya I have no idea for the mission if you guys want to help me pick any episode. Your choices are 1-5 ya; you can pick or give me any other episodes. Sorry, I never review this late just I was down and really didn't want to write. Please review and stay awesome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I am too excited about the Usual Suspect episode, did anyone know Roy was the mole. I just can't believe it, like wtf Roy I'm positive he didn't know but still. It's funny how he was all like, "Ow ya everyone's the mole but me." Ha I thought that was so messed up and ironic. So ya here is a new chapter hope you like it.**

"Team this is your first mission, this will evaluate your team and see if you are ready for the challenge." Batman was too serious, everyone in the team was scared, but of course no one showed any fear. "There has been a strange report, in the island of Santa Prisca. Your mission is to find out what it is and give the league some information. Get in and get out." Everyone was a little worried, they were nervous; sure they have been with their mentors, but they always had a sense of safety knowing there mentors where there.

"This mission will come in a few days, but first you must learn to get along" the team gave each other worried looks and finally Robin spoke up and said, "What do you mean by getting along." Batman stared at Wally and Artemis then looked to Robin, "It may seem that there is a shift of awkwardness going on, so you must get along. There has been a report in Happy Harbor you will go investigate and solve the problem, if you bond then you will get the mission." The team just looked at each other and glared.

They all piled into the bio ship and slowly began to talk. "Sooo M'gann, you have probably never seen a boy this attractive before, huh." Wally looked completely sure of himself until Robin stepped in. "Ya M'gann, it's probably hard seeing you know one of the hottest superheroes like me, Kaldur and Conner right.' Artemis scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh ya if you find peculiar looking thing attractive then you must be in heaven right Megs." Wally still looking confused said, "Hey, Rob I think you forgot to include my name when you were saying things about hotness." Wally gestured at himself.

"No I didn't" The boy smirked at himself and Artemis started to laugh. "I'm starting to like you, boy Wonder." Robin's cheek got as red as Wally's hair he had never been that embarrassed. Wally was getting this strange feeling it was between anger and sadness. "Car sickness, it's just car sickness" he thought. "Actually Wally you can't get car sickness in my bio ship." She was in his mind now everyone's mind to be exact. "Agh" Artemis was the first to react and shut her mind from her to fast that it hurt her. "Augh aw" Miss Martian fell to the ground and curled into a ball. "M'gann I am so sorry I haven't controlled my empathy yet, I am so sorry."

"What just happened" Wally was scared because now Artemis was clutching her head. "I'm sorry too I forgot you were an Amazon."

"Oh ya I have empathy I can sense people's and animal's emotions, I'm invulnerable to magic and mind reading."

"That is totally asterous."

Wally was worried for the sake of his teammate of course, "Hey Artemis you okay?" She looked up and said, "Ya just major head ache." They looked at each other and she glanced way leaving a blushing Wally.

"Ten seconds till destination" they were all getting ready then Kaldur said, "Today, is the day." They were about to leave when they saw the weirdest thing.

**Ha cliffhanger ya sorry, its late where I'm at so till next time. Please review and continue reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Important for my future chapters:**

**Hey, you guys I am a little bummed. I do enjoy writing but only two REVIEWS. I mean thanks to those who did review, thank you so much I sincerely appreciate it. I don't mean to sound to up front about it, at least more than four reviews is appreciated. Like, just a symbol or face even though I do admit that the last chapter wasn't my best. So, I give you this one hope you like it, it takes place in "Welcome to Happy Harbor". I didn't forget the reviewer who said episode 4, I will do it. Just wanted to give you something to look forward to in the future.**

"Since when has there been tornadoes in Happy Harbor", Kaldur was completely serious. The team was looking at each other and when then they heard a cackle that they would have to get use to. They turned around and noticed that there Boy Wonder was gone. "Ugh I hate it when he does the whole ninja thing." Wally started to rant but soon started to run. Kaldur being the responsible, "Should we not formulate a plan?"

He soon found himself alone practically talking to himself. "Huh" he shook his head in disappointment and began the chase with his fellow teammates.

Superboy was beyond pissed off. He was only holding it in, for the sake of his teammates. He was about to go after M'gann because of her reading his mind. Now all he wanted to do was get this stress out of him.

Robin was the first to get there, he slowly walked behind this Red Tornado wannabee, and then he grabbed Robin and threw him to the floor. Superboy came running in afterwards, "Who is this guy?"

"I didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough." Supes lunged towards him, but the robot saw him and quickly blew some sort of wind at him that made him fly back. The rest of the team was all there and with one nod from Kaldur they all went running towards him. Miss Martian and Aqualad were hit with a burst of wind. Wally then ran towards him, but the robot just through him a few miles away, so he was complete gone from the team. Artemis swooped from behind him and was about to use her Canary Cry, when the man turned around and grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the wall.

"I was expecting League superheroes not children" the robot was currently talking to Robin.

"We are not children." Robin now aggravated by the machine's remark.

"I don't wish to be disturbed by children, now go along and leave me alone"

"Well we sure don't want you disturbed, so let's get you turbed"

All five heroes recovered and were standing side by side. Miss Martian then dropped a metal top on the robot. Then, Superboy jumped in and tried to hit the robot, but was moved away by the rapid tornadoes, he them fell on the Martian sending them flying back. Then Kaldur and Robin ran towards the machine but were caught in two self-moving tornadoes that spun them around until they were unconscious. Artemis then flew in-between them and screeched at the robot. The robot fell to his knees, but made a tornado appear. Artemis was caught in the middle of it she started to choke and slowly faded away in complete darkness.

"That was quite turbing" the robot dripping in sarcasm then left the team.

The team slowly got up and Artemis coughed violently a few times until Miss Martian came to her aid. Both girls smiling at each other._ "Maybe having an Earth sister won't be that bad." _Artemis thought to herself. Wally was unconscious lying in the roots of trees; he then woke up and ran to the robot.

"What have you done to my team?" Wally's voice sounding to weak.

"You mean the sidekicks I put them in their place, just like you."

He then created a tornado and Wally was stuck in the middle of it just spinning. Wally was braced for impact, but never fell. He was being levitated by Miss Martian, the team was alright. "What do you want" Kaldur yelled this. "I want a real superhero, of course." They were all confused, until Miss Martian said that it must be Tornado because he was inorganic and he can make tornadoes. "This is pathetic, and a waste of my time." Artemis was beyond mad.

"We know it's you Tornado, cut the crap already" Wally was about speed off when a huge tornado hit them. "You honestly think I'm Tornado, how coincidental." The team was now extremely confused and then was hit b y a massive tornado that knocked them all out. Miss Martian then called the bio ship to hide them. "Huh cowards" With that Mister Twister left.

The team woke up to find an angry Superboy, "Augh this is all your fault, you made us seem weak and you told us that it was Red Tornado you lied." He was going after Miss Martian, when Artemis grabbed his forearm. "Don't you dare talk to her like that; it wasn't all her fault rookie mistake. Don't for a second think I can't kick your ass you are not the only one with super strength, just cause you have super-powers does not mean you can't show respect." Artemis was beyond mad not only was this her Earth sister but a girl and you never disrespect a woman.

Superboy glared at Artemis and jumped away shooting. "Are you okay" she picked Miss M of the floor she nodded and went after Mister Twister with Wally and Robin behind her. Miss Martian was going back to the cave after Kaldur told her to hit the showers. While riding she had an idea._ Team are you online. _"Augh" Artemis was trying to block her out_. "No Artemis, it's okay it's me M'gann" She relaxed and her mind was now open. "What do you want?" Superboy was still mad._

"_Shit the hell up Supes" Artemis was getting angry too._

"_You got told, nice one Arty"_

"_Don't call me Arty, Wally"_

"_I think I have a plan"_

_A Plan Later….._

"_That might work'_

"_Alright lets go, and put this plan in action"_

Red Tornado appeared out of nowhere after the young heroes were supposedly beaten. "Ah Tornado you finally decided to come"

"Yes do you wish to proceed know that the children are gone"

"Lets"

They were fighting tornado after tornado. "Twister this is pointless we are evenly matched."

"Let's change that then". Twister threw Red to the ground and he thought that Red Tornado was done for. Then as he approached him Red morphed into Miss Martian. Wally moved his arms to form a tornado and blew him away to Artemis who shot three arrows in his chest. Mister T got up and Superboy started to punch him repeatedly until, he threw him and Kaldur threw an electrifying water beam at him while Robin threw several of his Bat-arrangs at him. There he was on the floor, a little eye came out and the speedster picked it up, "Oh souvenir."

They went back to the cave to see their mentors waiting for them. "Hey there Flash, so did I do great or what." Barry glanced at his little nephew, "Ya, you did good Kid, but word of advice. You do know that there is a drop-dead Amazon blonde, that you have the hots for right" Wally's face got twice as red as his hair, "Uncle B we will talk about that at home, and I do not." Barry faked a teardrop, "They grow up so fast."

Robin and Batman just glanced at each other. Robin then smiled; it was some sort of congratulation stare. The Martians exchanged a hand shake and a good family hug.

"Get off me" Artemis was currently being tackled. "Not until you say it, c'mon Arty please."

"Fine, you're the best mentor in the world." Artemis was laughing to hard so it came out all slurred. "Hey how come he gets to call you Arty, and I can't" The speedster now regrets saying an thing, because the stare that was given to him was ten times worse than the Bat-glare. Black Canary then hugged her daughter and whispered, "I am very proud of you." Artemis smiled at her parents, but then wondered where Superboy left.

She started to walk away when Wally started to tell a joke, when at the end only he was laughing at his own joke. She went to the tip of the mountain and she saw him. "What the hell are you doing here?" She was screaming because of the crashing waves. "I'm leaving" he said quietly but Artemis heard him.

"Why" she got a little closer, but stopped when he turned around. "I have no family, unlike everyone else; I truly have no one to depend on. I am alone on this Earth; no one would care if I leave." He was about to jump in the forest that surrounded the mountain. "I would care, you can have a family. I could be your family; it'll be you and me." He looked at her, "You don't even like me." Artemis sighed, "You wanna know a secret, I fight with all the people I care about. It doesn't mean I don't like M'gann, I just can't argue with her."

"You do" his eyes lighting up in hope. "You don't need Superman or anyone else; I promise that I will be there for you anytime you need it. I will be your family Superboy." Superboy thought about it, "Do you promise."

"Cross my heart and hope to die, I'll tell you all my secrets and anything you want to learn and you tell me yours and I won't say a thing to anybody." He turned around and hugged the girl, "So we are a family now. I never thought I could have one, I'm a monster."

"Not in my eyes, Forever and Always okay." She whispered softly. "Forever and Always" He muttered back. They went back to the gathering and they all decided to spend the night at the Cave. Superboy fell asleep happy to know that he wasn't alone anymore.

**I finished Ya please review I aslo take suggestion cause I have no idea what to do with Wally and Artemis, I want to make it really good.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update, I am completely ashamed. Well here it is, probably won't get a lot from me. I will try though I have a lot of things to do, but I will try. Thanks to those who reviewed you guys are amazing. Sorry to be all whiny about the reviews, I give you a chapter.**

**Artemis POV**

_**Flashback….**_

Kick after kick, blow after blow, hit after hit. Other kids had memories of playing hide and seek with their friends or riding their bike in the summer. My memories are filled with pain and blood. Don't get me wrong I love my family; they put me on a pedestal. But, every week I would go to Themyscira and train. Using almost every weapon, and discussing all types of fighting skills. I was first put in the arena when I was four years old. I was put against Cassandra, a strong competitor that made me fail after two swift hits. Each competitor for six months knocked me down; I came home every day with a sprained wrist or an internal injury that could have made a regular girl rest in bed for years. My parents were worried, but I always managed to fake the pain and but on a shield. I came walking to my grandmother's arena to train when I started to hear everything people said.

"I heard her father is a mortal, no wonder she's so weak."

"I heard they found her and took pity on her, the queen is just pretending, the poor weak girl."

"She's not even going to be the next Wondergirl, Cassandra is she is stronger and wiser compared to that WEAK girl."

Is that all I was weak to everyone else. That word stuck with me, until I arrived at the arena. They were all pretending, I haven't even unlocked my power yet. I was weak and everyone knew. I couldn't hold a bow or carry anything; I wasn't even good at combat. Then something inside me broke, like my humanity was lost.

I swore that from this day forward I will not be weak, I will not feel or show emotion. I will be the greatest, and no one will ever take advantage of me, not any more. I went into the arena, my grandmother greeted me, but I wasn't paying attention I wanted to win, and I think I just unlocked my powers.

**No One's POV**

"My poor granddaughter, she is struggling so much, she hasn't even won any of her matches, but I will not give up I will make her the Amazon she was meant to be even if I have to break her." Hippolyta thought, she meant every word. Something was different in her eyes, did she finally unlock her powers, a question she asked herself. "Diana come here, and watch the fight." Diana came, "Mother, why do you keep on embarrassing my niece, it seems she doesn't have the power, this is great she can live a normal life and be happy." She looked at her daughter, "Diana, she will be the next Wonder Woman and the next Queen. Since you have decided not to, she will accept the sacrifice and make her mark, she has strong power I feel it." Diana nods and her mother gives the sign to begin the fight. Artemis was up against Cassandra, she has always been jealous of Artemis because of her family.

Artemis for once is not scared, she feels at peace but enraged. Who dare they, tell her she was powerful and lie take advantage of her. She will not be weak not any more, she will not show fear. They begin and Cassie came at her with a strong power, she expected that. Artemis grabbed her wrist and threw her back with a force she wasn't expecting. Everyone was surprised she couldn't even carry Cassie, how can she throw her. Cass got up and came to her and tried to hit her in the jaw, but missed and Artemis got her by the neck and hit her straight in the face.

Cassandra was confused she was supposed to win; her hits hurt her like never before, how was this possible. Artemis smiled as she got up, then to finish her up she screamed in her face, not just a scream a Canary Cry. Cassandra fell on the floor and was knocked out. Her mother got out of her seat and came and gave her a hug. "I know you could do it, you can know train with me now." Her aunt was beaming with joy and gave her a huge hug. "My niece you are amazing, you seem to have my powers be my sidekick."

Artemis was beyond happy, but she didn't show it she just nodded and smiled. Every day she trained with her family. When she went back to Earth her parents were happy and asked her to be their sidekicks as well. She agreed and trained with them. Artemis broke when she was thirteen. She was training with every member of the Justice League and her family, how do you think a thirteen year old would feel when all she did was train. Artemis went to Themyscira one day and trained till she couldn't feel anything anymore. She missed one kick, just one and her grandmother went mad. She said she wasn't good enough and that as Wonder Woman she would die if she ever did that. She just broke, she lost feeling and was determined that she will be the Wonder Woman no matter what she sacrificed. Artemis trained with each member developed a relationship and trained. She developed so many fighting styles it was countless.

Her grandmother knew she broke her so she just kept on going; she seemed to be proud of her. No one knew but Artemis developed a layer that tough girl attitude was a fake inside she was insecure, afraid.

_**End of flashback… **_

"Artemis, Artemis!" Wally was all but screaming

"Huh, sorry zoned of." Artemis was a little confused. "So Artemis how did you become all three mentor's sidekick" Wally was on the edge of his seat waiting. They told her not to say anything about her family, not yet. "I had all their powers so they made me their partner." She lied throw her teeth and she knew it. "That wasn't whelming, at all" Robin said unimpressed. "Sorry a little off, today." She was off she was also confused. "Are you okay", Wally said with too much concern. She smiled at all of them, "I actually have to get home, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Artemis walked away, but not before M'gann had something to say about it. "So, Artemis I thought we could do something as Earth sisters, like have a sleepover." She was practically jumping in joy. "Sure I guess we can have one in my house." She was tackled by M'gann and they got up, while the boys were laughing Artemis couldn't help but laugh too. She waved goodbye and went through the zeta beams.

"She is so… Ugh something about her, what's this stupid feeling. I did have a bad taco the other day. I can't be feeling anything for that beast." Wally was having a battle with himself, what that girl does to him. He watched as the girl left.

"Dad, Dad!" Artemis cried out. "I'm out here pretty bird!" The elder archer called out. She walked to the balcony that looked over the ocean and had the moon shining over it. She sat on his lap and just laid on his chest. "What's wrong the last time you did this you were thirteen, right after you came from Themyscira." Oliver was getting concerned for his daughter. "I'm just confused." Artemis sighed and looked at her dad. "Artemis you put up this wall that makes you seem like a robot, I see right through that. I see you, the hard headed, stubborn, confused, funny, understandable girl." Artemis eyes started to get watery and blurry, "Artemis, you are amazing and the sweetest girl, I have seen you be your actual self. You are perfect, you don't need to be that tough girl that robot" She grabs Artemis chins and wiped her tears, "Be yourself, you are always yourself with me and your mom and the League, show it to the world." She smiles and let's herself be embraced by her father, "I'll try, but promise me you'll always be there to help me." His whole body was warm and he hugged her so tightly, "I promise."

They went inside and Artemis felt good, she helped her mom with dinner and drank hot chocolate with them. They fell asleep watching a movie, who knew Artemis was so vulnerable almost like a new child being introduced to the world. Her family brings out the best in her, but she still has her shell someone eventually made her open up, but that's a whole different love story.

**I hate the ending, I got hit with a writer's block right at the end. I did this chapter because I noticed Artemis kind of seemed too perfect, so she has her secrets too. She builds this shell around her that's like all tough but in the inside Artemis is happy but confused. She puts the shield up because she is afraid of being weak. Ya that's what I did to put more character build up, I also put a bit of Spitfire. Please review and stay excited for Season 2.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Am I the only one that is like totally disappointed by season 2? I would have reviewed earlier but I was so sad and angry that I had no motivation. I do try to keep an open mind so I didn't just abandoned Young Justice though I was about to. If you guys know anything about where Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur are, please do tell. Like I was on the verge of tears I am not lying my friends had to calm me down. I exaggerate a lot sorry. I have this idea about a new page I want to do so if you read this even though I highly doubt it please give me some advice. Check out the bottom for more details on this new idea.**

"Team repot to the de-briefing room for a new mission. There have been reports about illegal transfers in Santa Prisca. Your job is simple find out what it is and get out. Inform the league and try not to be seen no interactions." Batman's voice boomed as the team tried to stay as calm as possible. After the de-briefing session they piled into the bio-ship and got ready for the mission.

M'gann started to get the bio-ship ready for takeoff, and they were off. The team was excited and got the coordinates for their mission. "So all we do is just proceed with the mission and just confirm the illegal activity" Conner was confused and looked at Artemis. "Yes Conner simple and easy, a recon mission." Hey nodded and turned back, while Wally just scoffed.

"What's wrong now princess?" sarcasm just dripping out of her sentence. "Nothing, stuck-up beast." Artemis got up and was about to strangle the speedster, but Kaldur interfered. "Enough stop acting like children." Conner got Artemis and started to pull her back which just made Wally red in anger. "I need air; by the way she started it." Artemis looked at him with ferocity in her eyes, "Just when I thought you couldn't get more immature." She got out of Conner's grip and sat back on her chair, she would've pouted but that just showed weakness. She just looked out of the window and started to take deep breaths.

Wally left and just stood over the cool railings to just breathe. Robin looked at his teammate and just let him deal with it. He didn't want to be disturbed and Robin knew it. "Ten minutes until designated landing, let's get prepared." The team landed and started to gear into their camouflage uniforms. "Check this out babe." The speedster pushed his lightning bolt and his costume changed into his black uniform. Wally glanced at the archer putting her bows in her quiver and completely ignoring them, until Superboy came and told her something that made her laugh. "You look extremely beautiful today, like if beauty where time, you would be eternity." Even Wally had to admit that was pretty bad, he looked hoping to see a jealous Artemis, but instead got Robin, "Dude, she left after you said look, if you like her so much just tell her." Wally's eyes widened, "Me and that beast, she wishes." He would have convinced himself if his cheeks weren't heating up. "Whatever you say bro, whatever you say." Robin left with his signature cackle.

"The mission seems straight forward, if I may I suggest we….." Kaldur was cut off by their missing Boy Wonder. "Where's Robin?" Everyone jumped at the sound of Robin's cackle and Kid Flash getting angrier by the second. "I hate it when he does the stupid ninja thing." He put his goggles on and ran to catch his friend. "I guess we leave now." Artemis flew away followed by M'gann and Superboy, leaving an angry Kaldur that just followed them. Wally found Bane and tripped after seeing him. "Hahah ooops" Wally was scared and just got up and went into a fighting stance. "_Nino tonto_, you shouldn't run off from daddy Flash." Bane looked at his so called opponent. Kid Flash threw a punch at Bane but he grabbed his fist and knocked him to a tree. Wally was stuck in surprise and Bane was about to knock the daylights out of him until Artemis jumped in front of him and with her bulletproof bracelets took the hit and helped him out. "Run flash boy, come one hurry." Her voice was serious and Wally wasted no time in running out of the there. She broke Bane's grip and punched him in the jaw. She went for another hit, but he took her arms. "_Te ves__hermosa niña__,_ I'll have fun with you." she was shaking in rage until Superboy came and hit him in the gut which made him let go. He treated, "I don't have time for you children, see you later _Hermosa_. Artemis was about to follow him, but Kaldur told her to stand down.

Robin came down and was getting a glare from each member. "Where were you, you made us go in there by ourselves, what the hell?" Wally was screaming at his friend. "Hey I'm the leader; don't talk to me like that."

"Who made you leader, what if I wanted to be team leader." Artemis, Superboy, and M'gann looked at each other and talked amongst themselves. "You should be the leader, Artemis." M'gann looked at Artemis. "No, M'gann I am not ready for that kind of responsibility, do you want to." M'gann shook her head, "Not after the last mission."

"You weren't that bad, and I never got to say sorry, so sorry." Superboy looked at M'gann and she blushed. The boys continued to argue and Artemis had enough, "No wonder my grandmother, didn't want me to come to Man's world, you are salvages solving nothing without resulting to war or mindless arguments." She shouted at the two boys, "it seems that none of you should be leader." Robin was about to say something until Wally cut him off. " She's right dude we aren't ready for sure I am not, and maybe in like a little more time you will be, but for now none of us are." He nodded and they all turned to Kaldur. Kaldur got up and faced Robin, "I will take on this burden, but until you are ready you were born to lead this team." Robin nodded and with that they had their new leader.

They go into battle more coordinated and began to take their opponents. Artemis was helping Miss Martian; she tried to take down Sportsmaster, but was struggling. She went to her aid and kicked him in the gut and used her bow to make him unconscious, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it so they were face to face with each other. He looked into her eyes and he said, "Artemis, baby girl you came back to me, my daughter your back." She stood motionlessly letting his words sink in.

**Cliffhanger ya I wasn't expecting that, let us see what happened to our fellow archer. So my friend told me to do a theory kind of blog. Like where you send in your theory's and we discuss them, because I know I am not the only one who has them. Ya that was my plan to start a new page and hear people's ideas. I dunno should I do it or not you guys tell me. Please review and tell me your thoughts on Season 2.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Important message and shout-outs: **

**The words in **_**italics**_** are flashback's just to let you know. I got this request by cary99 to make a flashback no Spoilers. I won't tell you which character though. Does anyone know what happened to Artemis, Wally and Kaldur? I am dying in the inside; I might not make it without my Spitfire. Shout-outs to cary99 for the request and I got a new reviewer Queen of the Lions, welcome thanks for reviewing. XxSlayerChickxX thank you for always reviewing your amazing, Angelchild001, Randommonkeyz998 welcome, SheWolfQueen, Dextra2, Sirens in the Water, Irenerb, A2ID, bookangle1624, wallyxartemisyjlover, thesilentboom, PerfectlyStrange, demi596b and SuperGLEEK97. You guys are awesome.**

"Hey I am the leader of this team, don't talk to me like that", Robin was mad at his friend. "What if I wanted to be leader?" Wally was mad at the whole situation this was just the cherry on top. "Please if you were the leader we would all be seen exhibit A." he waves his hand at the entire situation. "Besides Batman's the leader of the Justice League."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you aren't Batman." Robin looked at his friend and tackled him to the floor.

"Get off Brat."

"Take it back or I won't give up."

"You idiots look like children, stop arguing over such pathetic things." Artemis was beyond mad she knew her grandmother was right about men being complete idiots._** (Sorry to any of you who are males no offence, it's just a story). **_"Both of you aren't fit to be the leaders; you still have to grow up and actually realize that a leader isn't just bragging rights." Her eyes looked stone grey and both boys looked at each other in shame. "Sorry bro, I was a jerk I just wanted to push your buttons." Robin looked at his friend and smirked, "Your right I don't think I 'm ready either." The whole team looked at Kaldur. "Hello M'gann, you should be the leader."

"If there was a man on Earth that could ever change my mind on men, you would be him." Artemis glances at him and Wally feels that same pit in his stomach when Superboy made Artemis laugh. "Ya dude you should be team leader." Aqualad was honored by the requests and looked at Robin who gave him a nod. "I will take this burden, but until you are ready you were born to lead this team." The team decided on their new found leader.

"Artemis help Miss Martian and try to take down all cobra venom."

"Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and I will take down the other members." Kaldur looked at his team. Artemis and M'gann left to go undercover and went next to the helicopter. "Alright move out, and remember to cover them." Kaldur went in and started to attack Bane, while Conner started to attack the monstrous creature injected with venom, Kid Flash was taking down all the henchmen, and Robin trying to take down Kobra.

"I got your back Miss Martian." M'gann smiled and went into the ship and did what she was told. Out of the corner of Artemis' eye she saw a shadow and turned to notch an arrow on her bow. The man stepped out the shadow and ran towards her. She released her arrow but the man deflected it with his saber (sword). He smiled at the girl and said, "What pretty blonde hair you have, reminds me of somebody that I use to know." She tried to hit him in the neck to knock him out, but was only caught and pushed towards him so that they were face to face. "Baby girl my daughter you came back to me."

Wally finished taking down the last henchmen and saw the way Sportsmaster grabbed her. It brought back a painful memory.

"_You idiot the one thing I tell you to do and you screwed it up." To say that Rudolph was angry is an understatement he was furious with the ten year old. "You little brat, I told you to be here at nine o'clock it's ten-thirty. Where the hell where you? " Wally was getting back from his uncle's house and was late because he lost track of time. "I had to meet someone for a business deal; someone had to take care of your stupid mother." Wally was mad but he knew better than to yell at his dad. "I'm sorry dad I lost track of time and…..ugh.." His dad grabbed him and lifted him in the air with a tight arm hold that made his wrist pop. He yelped in pure agony, and then his dad slapped him twice and then threw him on the ground with so much force that the floor cracked." The next thing he remembered was him lying in bed with his mother and her taking care of him for a week. He remembered the disappointment in his eyes and still feels the pain in his arm. He remembers the nightmare that was his childhood._

"Leave her alone", Wally sped to the man and hit him in the jaw so he was knocked back. Her wrist was sprained, but it didn't look at all serious. Her mind was going 100 miles an hour."Was my life a lie was that really my father, no , could he.", she thought of all this and still was stuck in the same position she was until she heard Miss Martian scream. M'gann and Wally were tied in a tree and Sportsmaster was about to cut them. She reacted and did her scream and Sportsmaster fell back. He looked at her and got her into a forceful grip, but to him it was a huge hug. "They took you way once and they won't do it again, come with me and we can be together your sister is waiting." Sportsmaster was staring into her eyes and Artemis was struggling in his grip. "Let me go" she started to scream and kick. "You will come back to me and we will be a family again your sister or me will take you back, they kept you from me long enough, till next time baby girl.

He flew away, but before the plane blow up, but he was safe with only one vile of Kobra Venom left. "Artemis are you okay." Wally came running and Artemis looked at him ya I'm fine. "Alright let's go." He grabbed her hand forcefully and ran. The first step he took she cried out in pain. Superboy heard this and went running towards her. " Artemis are you okay, what did you do Kid?" he came running to her aid and stood right beside her. Robin then came and inspected her hand, "Your wrist is fractured, luckily it's not broken but it will have to be wrapped." He took out some gauze and started to hold her hand gently and wrap it. He kept on looking at her eyes, but to Wally it was like he was staring at her with a romantic interest. "Let me do it Rob." he grabbed Artemis' wrist too tight and she let out a small yelp, that made Superboy grab his shoulder and sock him in the arm. "Aw, SB just trying to help." He was sent back rubbing his arms and just glaring at Robin and Artemis as they stared into each other eyes. The method was to distract her from the pain and for her not to jump, but Wally couldn't tell.

All in all it was good mission they defeated Bane, took down the Kobra Venom, and found there new leader. "Hey Artemis wait up." She turned around she wanted to get home and find out what the hell Sportsmaster was talking about. "What Wally", she was frustrated and had no time for Wally. "I just wanted to say thank-you for saving me in the Bane situation, and sorry for hurting your wrist like twice." He was blushing, but he hid his face to her. "Um your welcome I guess thank you for saving me in the Sportsmaster situation." She smiled and waved bye to him and went through the zeta beams.

"You have it bad dude, you like her wait you love her don't you." Robin appeared out of nowhere. "Rob I will knock the crap out of you." Wally was in a lame fighting stance at the sound of his best friends' voice. " You haven't denied it yet." Robin smirked at his panicked best friend. "I don't like her I just want to thank her for …..you know… saving me." He was flustered and all over the place. "So you wouldn't care that she has a boyfriend right." His face is red and his eyes are almost puffy, but his fist were in tight knots. "I DON'T CARE" he raised his voice and was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Dude chill I was lying, but it seems that you might like her a bit." Wally opens his eyes and looks at his friend. "Please dude it was friendly peace offering, like I care if she had one or not." Robin looked at his friend and said, "The worst thing you can do for love is deny it, because when you do someone will come and take it from you." Wally looked at his friend and sighed. "Wally if you don't act on your feelings it will be too late and she could be gone before you even know it. No offence bro but she is really pretty and someone will come and take her from you."

Wally turned around to ask him something , but he was gone and Wally was left alone. "Maybe I do have a little crush on her I may even like the harpy, she is so out of my league though my dad is right I am an ugly little brat." He sighs and just gets up, "I needs to talk to Uncle Barry, maybe he would know what to do, why would someone that gorgeous and strong choose a broken speedster like me." He heads home and waits for the advice waiting for him.

Star City…..

"Augh, I can't even get in my house without being tackled huh.", Artemis got up and dusted herself off. "Your right kiddo, come and you should know better didn't you see the car in the drive way." Helena got up and looked at her niece. "You look just like my mother Artemis the same blond hair and have the same heart shaped face." She looks at her niece and smiles. "Hell, you even have the same birthmark me, on your right ankle in the exact same place." Artemis smiled and went into the kitchen to see her Aunt Diana and Helena, her uncle Charles or Victor, and her godfather Bruce. Her parents were smiling at her until, her dad saw her wrist. "What happened to your wrist, pretty bird are you hurt do you need some medical attention." He was ranting and just looking at her wrist. "Actually I have something to tell you, I heard the most interesting thing in a mission today." The adults were looking at her and they all stayed quiet.

"Sportsmaster said that I was his daughter, we kind of look alike am I his daughter and do not lie to me." Her eyes were puffy and red. "Artemis you are not his daughter, you are my daughter." Dinah came to Artemis and hugged her. Oliver was mad and just wanted to sock something, " Artemis did he give you that broken wrist, and those bruises on your arms." She looked at him and said, "Yes, why." The emerald archer was beyond mad, "Artemis you are my little girl, go to the balcony with your uncle Vic, okay I'll be right there." She wiped her eyes and her uncle carried her to the balcony.

**Ha-ha see what happens next time. A shout out to whoever guesses who Artemis's uncle Charles (Victor) Sage is. Tell me your thoughts on Young justice and please review. Did anyone see the quote of Alice in Wonderland in Earthlings. I think it is foreshadowing Artemis. I don't know but it sounds like it could be just my theory. Review and hope for Wally and Artemis to come back as a couple.**


	14. Chapter 14

**They told me something very interesting today. I heard some rumors that made me super happy and smile, tell me anything you guys know and tell me where you heard them. Someone finally guessed who Victor was. I had two guessers but the winner is the one the only SheWolfQueen. Sirens in the Water you also guessed and I want to thank you for doing it since you were the only people who guessed and the answer is The Question. One of my favorite DC superheroes, if you don't know who he is watch Justice League Unlimited and see him there. Enjoy**.

Star City

August 10 _8:30p.m._

"How could I have been so stupid and actually, believe him. Am I that gullible Uncle Vic?" she was practically ripping her hair out of her face. "Who did you say, the man was Arty." Victor was raising his eyebrow. She smiled at him and sighed, "You know you are the only one that can call me Arty, why do I let you."

"You're drawn to my eccentric charm." Que was smiling at her and Artemis just frowned. "Ha-ha you're so fucking funny, now what do you know about Sportsmaster." He looked at his niece and nodded, "A lot, I had a theory this would happen, I just didn't think he would be that crazy."

"What are you talking about conspiracy man?" He sighs and looks at her. "Sportsmaster's name is Lawrence Crock, he use to be a good guy had a wife named Paula Crock and a daughter named Jade." He stops only to see Artemis in a confused state. "He had this little girl born almost the same time you were born. You were on every magazine cover each one paid a fortune to get your picture."

"I use to know him, I lived two doors away from him, he was so happy when his girl was born, the baby was like his little ray of sunshine." Artemis was confused, "And what does this have to do with me, exactly?"

"Let me finish, she was five years old and they both went for a walk in the park. They lived in Gotham a dangerous city as you may know then out of nowhere there was a fight with Prometheus and your dad, Prometheus misfired and hit her, she died almost instantly her name was Artemis." Artemis was shocked this man actually thought that she was his daughter. "She looked just like you except her hair was a little more paler and her eyes were brown, he thinks that Green Arrow took his daughter well took you." She was shocked to say the least, "Does my dad know, and will Sporty lunatic ever stop." Victor's eyes were narrowed looking into the ocean, "GA does know and tried to keep you away from him, but I guess it didn't work." He came and hugged her, he started to pet her hair and says the words she didn't want to hear, "He won't stop until he has you or realizes that his Artemis is dead."

"Artemis be careful guys like him are crazy and not to mention what he did to his wife and I even heard his daughter came out just as crazy." "What happened to his…" She was cut off by the sound of her mom, "Artemis come down here now." She looked at her uncle Vic and he gave her nod.

"Artemis it's not safe for you anymore, I think we should pull you out of the team." Her father was worried about his little girl's protection. "He swore to me that he would get you back if it was the last thing he ever did." She was beyond mad how could they just decide for her, "I can take care of myself and it is my choice if I join or quit does everyone think I have to quit." Her parents were so worried, "We do and don't talk to us like that" they said in unison. "Well I don't, come on Oliver she is beyond strong and hard headed she can do things herself and if she doesn't deal with it now it will come back and bite you in the ass." Oliver looks at his sister with a glare, "I can't lose anyone else Helena, how can you."

"I know I can't lose anyone else, but trust me if you lock her inside she won't be prepared when it comes." Oliver looks away. "I have to agree with Helena we all trained her she is perfectly capable of seeing what is right and wrong." Her parents were on the edge of their seats, "Artemis we love you so much we wouldn't know what to do if you were gone or taken from us." They look at each other and they both knew the answer, "Fine you can, but please be careful."

They were all fine for now, but Oliver still wasn't sure he would deal with it tomorrow .

Central City

August 10_ 08:45 p.m._

"Uncle Barry I'm home." He darted across the room and fell onto the couch. "Kiddo!" the next thing Wally saw was his uncle on top of him. "Uncle B get off your hurting my ribs." The man got up and looked at Wally something was off. "What's wrong Kid." His uncle never saw Wally like this all depressed since he was ten. "Nothing Uncle Barry just really hungry, where's Aunt Iris." Wally looked around and ran into the kitchen, "Hello Aunt Iris, whach cookin." He batted his eyelashes and Iris couldn't help but laugh, "None of your business go set the table, please." Wally left as quickly as he came, "Yes 'am."

At dinner everything was quite and it was strange they had to tell Wally to shut up sometimes. "Wally what's wrong you're acting strange today." Iris was looking at her nephew with wary. "Is it the team, is someone bothering you." Wally stiffened, " Noooo, please why would you say that psht no." his voice getting higher at each word. "It wouldn't be a certain blonde archer, now would it Wally." Barry smirked while Wally choked on his food. "No please, she wishes." Iris saw Barry laughing and hit him in the back of his head. "Barry, real mature." She looked at Wally, " Wallace you better not lie to me, who is the archer and do you like her." Wally couldn't lie to his aunt.

"Well I kind of like her, but she would never go for someone like me." Barry stopped laughing and looked at his nephew, "Did she tell you this, Wally." He shook his head and his face was extremely red. "Well how do you know if you never tried." Wally smirked, "Please she can't handle all of this studliness." Iris just laughed at his comment, " Well you never know; you can try and see if she can handle you, stud." Wally laughed, but he knew his Aunt and knew exactly what she meant. He fell asleep maybe tomorrow would be his day.

Happy Harbor(The Cave)

August 11 05:13 a.m.

"Why are we here at 5 in the god damn morning", Wally was practically hysterical at the time. _Artemis B07 _the computer announced her arrival and Wally tried to compose himself while Robin laughed. They were all in pajamas M'gann was wearing a long blue gown that reached her ankles, Superboy just wearing black pants, Kaldur wearing a white muscle shirt and blue pants, Robin in a Batman shirt and matching pant bottoms, and Wally was wearing a simple white t shirt with yellow and red pajama pants scattered with flash symbols. Wally's mouth dropped when he saw Artemis she had on green short-shorts with arrows all over them and a black tank top. The one thing that surprised him the most was that her hair was loose and all over the place. His cheeks were getting redder and his heart was going a thousand miles per hours.

"Why are we…_yawn…._here ." She was covering her eyes, because the light was so bright. "She looks so cute….. wow Wally control yourself" Wally was just staring at her. She stood right next to Wally and Superboy she started to doze off and Wally offered her, his shoulder which she happily took. She was now asleep on his shoulder, but Superboy ruined it when he woke her up. "Artemis wake up Batman's here." She gets up and is now lying on Superboy

"Team there is two missions on hand." The team looks at each other with confused faces. "First, off all of you will be going to the same school. You will learn everything about each other M'gann and Artemis you will be together in the cheerleading squad…" Artemis got up at the horrible word, "Wait.. wait I will not got to cheerleading I will….." Batman gave her his Batglare "Gymnastics is the farthest I will go." She shrunk back, "Ya I'm okay with that." Batman continued, "Wally and Artemis you two will watch each other the same goes for Superboy, Kaldur, and M'gann. Robin's identity is a secret so you may or may not see him."He looks at all of them and they seem to look okay. "Artemis and M'gann you two are best friends and Wally, Superboy and Kaldur same as you."

"You will go to Happy Harbor High so if you guys have a mission it will be easy to get to all of you. The next mission will be discussed in two days. School starts tomorrow so get ready." The team left and M'gann caught up to Artemis, "You said we can have a sleepover Artemis and I thought we can have it today." Artemis was unsure but she couldn't say no to her, "Yeah M'gann meet me in the front of the cave and we can go." The Martian jumped up and down, "Okay I'll get my stuff packed for school yay my first Earth sister."

As she left Superboy called Artemis, "What's my name Artemis?" She looked at him and observed him and came up with nothing. "You can have any name you want ." The clone still wasn't sure, "What's your name." She looked at him and said, "My name is Artemis Olivia Queen….. oh your name should be Conner." He was taken back, "Why Conner, though." Artemis remembers her time with Superman he was a nice guy, she was pretty close to him, "Because it sounds like Super…. I just really like the name." Conner looked at Artemis , "My last name." She had no idea and called for M'gann, "Megs come here." She flew in and had the greatest idea, "What about Kent, Conner Kent it has a good ring to it.", she smiled and Conner took the name.

"Come on we can go my dad is waiting for us outside.", she left. "Do I have to change to a human form or is this okay." She nods and they leave to go to her house.

**I finished I will try to review faster, and tell me anything about Wally and Artemis that you may know. It's important to me, Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I HAVE SO MANY FEELS. That came out too weird, even for me. Anyway my SPITFIRE came back; I have a purpose for writing again. Sorry I haven't posted I was mad at technology for a while so I didn't go near my computer until it was fixed and I was unhappy with iTunes, which I am still mad about . Anyways I am back and will be reviewing more often. Tell me what you guys thought about the episode, I loved it I was on the floor having a spasm attack. Here is a chapter that you guys so deserve, enjoy.**

"Artemis hurry up your mom said that if I came late she would….." Oliver was cut off by the girl standing next to his daughter. "Umh who is this Artemis?" he was completely confused and a little bit scared, I mean he was already outnumbered by the girls he couldn't have another one. "Dad this is M'gann she's my friend or in her terms Earth sister." Oliver extended his hand, he knew who she was, but he couldn't give away his identity or Bats would kill him. He was about to give her a friendly handshake when she just leaped and hugged him. "Hello Artemis's dad it's so nice to meet you, I see where Artemis's gets her hair color from. You guys kind of look alike, Hello M'gann he is your dad." Oliver was scared Artemis wasn't peppy, she was…well she was Artemis.

Oliver's POV

Aren't all girls like Artemis, ya they should be…right. It took me 15 years to figure out Artemis and her mother now I have to figure out Manhunter's niece. Isn't this fun-fucking tastic. "Dad, you okay, is it all right if M'gann sleeps over." What I do for this girl. "Sure Artemis, is it okay with J' on... her parents." Nice save Queen nice, you're getting pretty good at lying. "My uncle says its okay." "_Oliver is it alright with you that she stays with you for tonight; I want her to see an Earth family interaction."_ "_Still can't get use to that J'onn, ya she can stay I can give her a ride to school Bats told me the plan." _

"_Thank you my friend." _ "Alright then girls lets go to the house." Play it cool Queen last time we embarrassed Artemis she ruined my bow.

No One's POV

"So what are you girls gonna do, like have a pillow fight or something." Oliver was nervous Artemis never brought friends over, what did girls do in these things. "Dad really a pillow fight, ya lets crank out the oven and be Betty Crocker." Oliver tolerated Artemis she had her attitude like her mother, but he was a strict parent. "Artemis another answer like those and kiss your bow goodbye." She smiled at him like a Cheshire cat would, big and full of uncertainties. "So M'gann… um are you like naturally green or something." Artemis rolled her eyes and looked outside the car window. "Well I am a Martian and I am a Green Martian so, ya you could say I am naturally green." M'gann looked worried what was so great about green.

"We love the color green, huh Arty.", he started to ramble. "Ya I guess you could say that green is like our symbol." Oliver never felt this awkward in his life; it almost reminded him of High school. "You're seriously just rambling now, geesh we don't bite you know." M'gann giggled and they started whispering and giggling. "Oh my gosh she's turning into a … girl, oh the humanity! Why am I shouting in my head?" He was deep in thought all the way until they got to their house. "Can you unlock the doors, now?" He went into the real world now and just was in complete zombie mode he just couldn't believe Artemis giggled. "Dinah, Dinah everything is wrong." Plates fell onto the floor and a pissed Dinah came in. "Oliver scream like that again, I dare you!" She stopped abruptly when she saw two eyes looking at her. "Hello Artemis, who is your friend?" Artemis bursted in laughter at her father's punishment. "You got told daddy, and this is M'gann she will be sleeping over." She composed herself and they greeted.

They were all in the den and Dinah was braiding the girl's hair. "My mother never braided my hair it feels nice too." Dinah smile and says, "Well then we should do it more often, Artemis can't go to sleep without me doing it." Artemis got up from her dad's lap, "Mom that was between you and me." She curled next to her dad and grumbled.

" We are going to go to bed Artemis curfew is ten it's a school night.", she kissed her forehead and Oliver her cheek, " You should shave when, you kiss my cheek it feels all prickly." Dinah smiles, "I like the way it feels." M'gann starts to giggle and Artemis goes red, "I am never going to look at you two the same way, ever." the two superheroes high five and go up the stairs.

"So Artemis who do you like on the team." M'gann started to vibrate uncontrollably and Artemis just sighed. "oh M'gann your child at hand, actually I can't think about relationships' M'gann stops and just looks, "Aw come on Artemis don't tell me you can't have a boyfriend." She shakes her head and sighs, "its part of my job, as an Amazon I have to sacrifice something. For all of us its men, to become Wonder Women you have to give up all emotional feeling for any man or else you can't become her." M'gann was shocked, "Really that must be awful so you can never have a relation with anyone."

"I can it's just too complicated I can't get married or practically anything. " She started to explain everything to her," There was this Amazon strong and powerful she was suppose to be the next Wonder Woman. She came here to Earth and she fell in love with this mortal a good man. She was so in love with him, the queen disagreed though. She was forced to choose between being Wonder Woman or being a complete shame on all Amazons."

"Well that's harsh." Artemis looked at her and nodded, "Ya it is, she choose having a family and that woman is my mom. She had me and well I can't not be Wonder Woman I have no choice." M'gann disagrees, "Everyone has a choice Artemis." She smiles weakly and just drops the subject. "Your mother is a brave woman Artemis; she choose your dad that's pretty amazing, it's like a fairytale." She rolls her eyes and just laughs, "But, you have a choice Megs, I see the way you look at Supes." She blushes and fires back, "I see the way you look at Wally."

She panics, why is she panicking, what's this strange feeling in her stomach, "Me and that moron I would rather eat wood." Oliver chanted in the background, "That's my girl." Artemis and M'gann turned red, "Go to sleep." You heard laughter and a door being slammed. "Wally and Artemis sitting in a tree K-I-S… aww." A pillow was thrown and she fell back. "Ooh it's on."

They laughed and giggled until they fell asleep. Artemis dreaming about certain red head that she couldn't quite figure out, maybe just maybe she kind of like him.

In the master bedroom…..

"Oliver did you hear her." Dinah was frantic. "Yes it's wonderful and who is Wally." He was smacked in the head and Dinah continued talking. "She said she had no choice, Oliver she always has a choice. My mother is poisoning her mind; she can choose whether or not to be Wonder Woman." She gets closer and Oliver and they both sigh, "We need to talk to her Dinah; I want her to be happy and to live a free life." She nods and turns off the light. She's about to go to sleep until, "Seriously who is Wally…. Ow." Dinah hits him on the head and they go to sleep.

**So many grammatical errors I was rushing and wanted to get this done. I promise for better writing, this was not my best, but the next chapter involves a jealous Wally and an over protective Superboy and maybe a Spitfire shipping, could be or maybe not. Review and have spasm attacks for all spitfire moments.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my beloveds, I posted a new fic called Mistakes and Fate. Please check that out, I won't forget this one. My original fanfiction, my precious story. I have nothing to say; besides enjoy**.

With Artemis and M'gann…..

"Artemis wake up honey…..wake the fuck up!" Oliver was not a morning person he hated this thing called mornings and school days where just the worst. "Augh… damnit." she groaned and Oliver picked her up and took her to her room. "Megs come on wake up, it's _(Yawn)_ school (_Yawn)_ time." She got up slowly and rubbed her eyes as she processed the whole idea. "My first time going to a new school, how exciting."She is really morning person. _(They are all dressed to their original civilian clothes.) _"Artemis I don't like you showing your skin like that." Oliver eyed her top and Artemis just went into the kitchen to eat her cereal. "What's this cereal called, Artemis." She looked at the cereal and saw that damn rabbit. "This cereal is called Trix." M'gann eyed the cereal and just nodded.

"Dinah doesn't want to wake up, so I'm taking you guys." Oliver was in a suit and looked spiffy. "Mr. Queen why dressed so nicely." She eyed him and just blushed to herself. "Well I am like the best mayor and the owner to one of the biggest companies called Queen Industries that I got from my father, so ya a suit is good enough." He is too smug for his own good; Artemis rolled her eyes, "Ya he would be the best if he wasn't late to every meeting or every social gathering." He sticks out his tongue and laughs, "Off to school smart mouth and weird alien friend."

With Wally…..

"Wallman get up, time for school."Wally stirred and wrinkled his nose at the sound of the word, "Uncle B two more minutes." His door opened and the man jumped on the bed and pinned him on the sheets. "You said that two minutes ago, Wallace." He jumped in the air and went back downstairs. "Aunt Iris made you some pancakes, waffles, toast, sausages, and bacon. Hurry she said I couldn't have some until you did." With the words of food he got up, changed and hurried downstairs. "Hello, Beautiful what did you make?" Iris smiled and let him choose what he wanted. "Wally you have to go through the zeta beams and then…. Wallace are you listening." Wally looked up from his plate of food and nodded, "Yah uncle B oo th…ough eta eams and un ere." He spit on every word he said.

"Good now that you know, run boy run." He smiled at his uncle and gave a kiss to his aunt and left. As fate would have it he had his iPod in his ear and was listening to a new song that made him have all sorts of feels.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
>Hoping I would find true love along the broken road<br>But I got lost a time or two  
>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through<br>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
>Every long lost dream led me to where you are<br>Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<br>This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<br>I think about the years I spent just passing through  
>I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you<br>But you just smile and take my hand  
>You've been there you understand<br>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  
>Now I'm just rolling home<br>Into my lover's arms  
>This much I know is true<br>That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<br>That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you.<em>

"When did I get the Rascal Flatts on my iPod, this song is stupid and Artemis is stupid and that broken road is stupid." Wally just grumbled to himself_ (Subconscious Wally) "No one ever mentioned Artemis" _Wally was shocked he was seriously arguing with himself, "Hey stay out of this me." _"Hey you're the own arguing with yourself and denying your feelings for the hot blonde." _Wally sighed and just walked to school, in a complete war against himself.

"I see something is troubling you Wallace." He turned really fast to see Robin or now Richard Grayson. "Jesus Rob, you scared the shit out of me. He shrugged, "Where you thinking about Artemis I heard the words like and not." Wally scowled "You know Dick sometimes you're a real dick, and I don't like her." Wally pouted and just walked off. "You should make up your mind, because it looks like that boy beat you to it." Wally turned around and went red with anger.

At School….

Conner and Kaldur walked two steps into the campus and were swarmed with girls almost instantly. Kaldur was scared he had not yet heard of the flirtatious manner with girls and Conner was just plain mad. "Where's Artemis, Kaldur?" Kaldur shrugged, "I believe her coordinates were supposes to be on the East side." Conner walked off and went to find his suppose sister.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"M'gann you take the West corner and try to meet with Superboy." M'gann blushed at his name and walked off. She went to stand next to a tree and was greeted by a girl, "hey are you Artemis, I'm Zatanna Zatara." She looked at the girl and took her hand, "Artemis Queen, but you knew that already." Zatanna blushed and just started talking, "Well rumors are everywhere here and you where the biggest one. You know since your dad is well your dad, you kind of broke the social scale." Artemis blinked twice, "The social scale is…"

"The social scale is like a hotness meter the top was with Bette Kane and Barbra Gordon. But you and your friend came so you're on the top and she is right under you." Artemis scowled "That is the most degrading thing I have ever heard." She nodded, "It's horrible, but we can't do much about it." Artemis was mad, but she wouldn't lose her temper.

"Speaking of degrading I think that guy is looking at you." Artemis turned and saw a broad looking boy with brown hair and nice clear blue eyes. "Hey there I'm Michael Evergreen, and you are." She narrowed her eyes, "Not interested." Zantanna giggled he frowned. "Let's not be feisty, now." She smirked, "That's all I know." Unknown to them a pair of emerald eyes were looking dead at them with a horrible glare.

Michael's shirt was gripped and came face to face with Conner, "She said she isn't interested, leave now." He crawled away, "See you later beautiful." Wally called out, "Only I call her names." Artemis turned around and saw nothing.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In class….

"Hey Wally are you okay, you seem tense." he glared at her and mumbled. "Why don't you tell Michael?" She glared at him and Wally knew he said something completely wrong. "Is that what's wrong with you, your jealous of that idiot."

"I am not jealous." He was getting too nervous. "Then what is it?"

"…"

"Fine, don't say anything."

She went back into her seat writing her notes as she saw the board. "Artemis…. Are you seriously giving me the science treatment?" Silence filled the air Wally let out a frustrated sigh and looked at the clock.

The bell rang and she sprung out her seat and entered the gym. Wally ran after her, "Artemis come on I'm sorry…. Artemis." She went to her gym to try out and he went to his class to join the science club. "Wally I see that you are in a dark place. You so screwed up with Artemis…Haha Loser." Wally was not in the mood, "Come on Dick leave me alone." He put an arm over Wally's shoulder, "Let's see what the other fellow nerds have to say about this."

They walked in their clubs that were joined together. Artemis went to the gymnasium. Conner to the football field and M'gann to cheerleading tryouts on the side of the football field. Wally and Richard went to their clubs that viewed the gymnasium.

**Sorry I ended it here, I blame my laziness sorry though. This won't turn into a high school fic trust me. This song is Blessed the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts and I got my 100th reviewer so freakin happy. SheWolfQueen was my 100th reviewer. Thank you to cary99, doglover500,Dextra2, randommonkeyz998, Irenerb, and XxSlayerChickxX. Thanks please review**.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, I seem to talk a lot while doing Authors Notes, which is unusual because I am so quiet, but say Young Justice and I can't stop telling the person all my feels. Well sorry for not reviewing. I'm still not out of school, so I am turning in some projects and I am working on so much stuff. This week was pretty busy, but I will start reviewing more often. If I can because my horrible cousins are coming and that means seeing other people. I just want to stay in my room and watch Young Justice. Alright then enjoy and some action will start picking up, just some future notices.**

* * *

><p>Artemis was beyond ticked if she wasn't at school she would have Canary cried his ass all the way out of this dimension. On top of that she has to go try out for gymnastics, sometime staying in Themyscira sounds way better than enduring this hell hole. She changed into the appropriate uniform that Batman didn't let her see until the day of the actual practice. It was the most horrible thing she ever saw in her life. Her shorts were like underwear and her shirt or rather spots bra, she was showing too much her grandmother would be so disappointed. "Bruce Wayne, you better watch your back." She was mumbling under her breathe, but was disturbed by a tap on her shoulder.<p>

"Hello, are you Artemis?" she was getting annoyed how does everyone know her name. "I guess everyone knows who I am, but the bigger question is who are you?" The girl seemed nice she had curly blonde hair and inviting eyes, "Sorry I'm Bette Kane, I was suppose to show you around the school, but I couldn't find you. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Artemis couldn't stay mad at her she was to nice, like M'gann, "Ya I am, are you?" She nods," I heard that the team leader is Barbara Gordon, she's nice but she doesn't do well with competition. Zantanna and Babs go at it every day for some freshman."Artemis gives her a fake smile that she gives her mom when she says the word pink, "I guess rumors run in this school, huh."

"Ya, it's like clockwork nothing is private here." They hear a whistle and they proceed to fill the gym, "Alright I'm Ms. Sommer, these are try outs, don't get mad if you don't make it. I really don't care…. and Babs take it away." A red head came out and she was smirking. "Great a red head just what I needed." Her head was up and she was looking down on everyone, "Alright you can try as much as you want, but you probably won't be as good as me." Artemis let out a long sigh. Barbara glared at her and Artemis just waved at her, "Alright show me your best beams." They were all in a line to show there beams, Artemis had a lot of training in Paradise Island; she had learned a lot of gymnastics she was in an elite level. She hears her grandmother yelling at her for not doing something right; she felt her hands ache, because they wouldn't stop until her hands bled.

She was deep in thought, until she heard a huge thud on the floor and saw a small girl fall on the floor. "Wow that was probably the worst thing ever." Babs was laughing and soon some girls started to laugh Bette started to pick up the girl, but Barbra put her hand in front of her. Artemis was beyond mad, "Hey leave her alone, Barbara, she's just a freshman." Barbara was shocked no one had ever talked back to her she's Barbara Gordon. "Hey, no one talks to me like that and I am the team leader." Artemis had enough with her, "Ya some team leader, I'm pretty sure I can do way better."

"Really let's see you do a Tkatchev Piked." Artemis sneered, "Seriously level C, I can do a Yamamwaki a level D, Babs." She performs the Yamamwaki so perfectly that it leaves Barbara speechless. "How was that?" Barbara glared and just stayed quiet the whole time. When try outs were over Artemis and Bette made it and Barbara asked Artemis to stay after. " said you would be a better team leader than me, so you should be it." She was practically spitting out the words. Artemis laughs at her reaction, "Babs you seem like a really good person, just stop being such a huge snob. I mean come down from your quote on quote throne." Barbara smiled she might like this blonde. "No thank you I don't want to be the team leader." With that she walks away, leaving a smiling red head.

* * *

><p>"Wait…wait the hot ass blonde Artemis, was actually talking to you." Marvin was beyond astonished. "Okay one I don't appreciate you calling Artemis hot ass and yes she was talking to me." Marvin was on the edge of his seat, "But… why." Wally was a little mad, Marvin was a good guy but sometimes he says the wrong things. "Yes, Artemis talked to Wallace it wasn't the most civil conversation, but it was all Wally's fault." Wally's hands were immediately in the air, "Dude, I thought you were on my side." Dick just smirked, "I am on the right side."<p>

"Kaldur what do you think?" He was reading a book and was caught a little off guard, "Oo…. Well Wally it seems that you have some affection for her, considering your extreme reaction to her having a conversation with another boy." Was everyone against Wally, "I am not jealous of him and Artemis, psht I really don't care….. I don't." Robin was just nodding his head in disapproval, " Seriously, Wally we are all friends, do you have like a little crush on her."

"Seriously, I really don't like her at all." Richard was a master at reading body language, but you don't need to be that good to know he was lying. "Okay then, but trust me someone is going to come and take her because let's face it she is fucking hot."Richard knew he struck a nerve. Everyone else was talking about all sorts' odd stuff, mostly about how Artemis was out of his league. Wally was looking outside the window that viewed the gym where Artemis was at. Wally was thinking about the comment Richard said, "I know." That's all he repeated while looking at Artemis.

* * *

><p>Artemis walked outside and sat on the bleachers. She was waiting for the cheerleaders and their try outs. She heard steps from behind her and saw Conner. He gave her a sheepish smile, Conner looked out for his little sister, he wasn't sure how Artemis felt about him. "Hey there big brother, how was football try outs." Conner couldn't help but smile, she didn't forget. He sits close besides her and pulls three flat footballs, " I made the team, I'm the quarterback."<p>

"Look at you, Mr. Hotshot. Is it wrong that I am strangely attracted to you." They both laughed and Conner just stared into the field. "Hey Con, we haven't really bonded as brother and sister, how about I take you out for some ice cream." Conner never really had a family, Superman sort of abandoned him at the first sight. Maybe she was his one shot as a friend and family, maybe she was that light he needed. "I'd like that Artemis." They were watching M'gann do her thing and of course she got in. She was practically born a cheerleader.

* * *

><p>They were all walking home that day. They had to train in the cave today, they had different teachers to insure they get instructions on each fighting technique. Wally was trying to talk to Artemis, but was failing epically. Artemis and Conner wouldn't stop talking, it was either about a holiday or just any conversation. He put his arm over Artemis and Wally just couldn't take it. He ran to the cave, leaving everyone behind just guessing. Robin somehow managed to get there, no one suspected anything he was The Batman's prodigy.<p>

M'gann was of course furious when Superboy put his arm around Artemis. She liked him first, but she was a monster why would anyone like Conner want to go out with her. M'gann was sulking behind them until Kaldur came by her side, "Something is wrong, M'gann." She nodded and said, "I sort of liked Conner, but I guess Artemis and Conner are together." Kaldur chuckled, "Conner told me that Artemis is his family, his sister nothing more. They share a great bond, but it's nothing more." She hugs Kaldur and walks up to them.

They start talking Robin saying stories about the dynamic duo and Kaldur explaining Atlantis. They got in the cave Wally was eating ice cream on the couch and let out a long sigh when Conner's arm was still around Artemis. She sat besides Wally, Artemis was still mad at him but she was extremely tired. They sat in an awkward silent and Wally let out a long sigh that caught her attention. She turned and looked directly in his eyes, his palms began to sweat and he couldn't stop staring at her eyes. That stupid feeling is in Artemis's stomach again, why does she get it when she is close to Wally. He starts o speak but his words come into a weird jumble, "I'm sorry for being a jerk at class." Artemis sits up straight and gets into her Amazon mood, "Ya you should be." She socks his arm, but she doesn't leave him without giving him a loving smile that makes his toes curl. He sighs and falls back peacefully. Maybe today wasn't a total lost.

**Ya more Spitfire on the way. And quick question why do people ship Jason Todd and Artemis Crock? I mean they are so cute together, but they aren't in the same show or anything. Well that was it Please review and give me pointers**.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for taking so long, I just got back from my trip and I am ready to write more. I also had to look over the main plot of this story and it is reaching the end. Please enjoy and again truly sorry.**

The team was currently lounging in the living room, doing absolutely nothing. Wally was eating a sandwich, M'gann was trying to make cookies with Conner's help, and Kaldur was quietly reading a book. Artemis and Richard were on the floor fixing their weapons. Artemis was trying to put the explosive capsule on the tip of the arrow, while Robin was improving his hard drive. They eventually started to talk and helped each other with their own weapons. "Hey Rob what day is it?" Robin tensed at the date and later relaxed himself, "It's Thursday."

"No I mean the date, Boy Blunder." Wally was now looking at his friend with a look of sympathy. "It's June 23, Arty." Her eyes grew wide and she got up immediately, "I need to go, see you guys later." She ran through the zeta beams and left to Gotham, "Are you okay, bro." He nods and heads off, "I need to visit them any way."

He's at Gotham cemetery with a bouquet of roses; he wanted Bruce to come, but Alfred said he was out with a blonde. It was a grey day, it made Richard laugh at the cliché atmosphere. Richard walked up to their tombstones and saw two figures standing infront of them. He hurried to the graves and saw that the two figures were Bruce and Artemis, he had his arm around Artemis and they both turned to see Richard. He had a confused look, but didn't question anything at all. He set his flowers down and whispered silently pleas and news to the graves. They stood there in silence until Richard's curiosity got the best of him, "No offence, but why are you here?" She stood up straight and touched his shoulder, "I was there Richard, and I saw everything." He mentally hit himself how many Artemis's are there in the world.

He shrugged it off and looked at the graves one last time, "So you saw everything, and you even remembered there anniversary." She nodded and looked at the young boy; she gave him a hug and went to her godfather. They left together and went back to the cave; Bruce gave Artemis a kiss on her forehead and Richard a pat on the shoulder. They entered together and started to eat burnt cookies with Wally. Everything was going fine until Barman called them in for another mission.

Everyone's mentor was there, and they all looked extremely worried, Green Arrow probably looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Why are we here?" Artemis was the first to speak they had gone on countless mission why was this one so important. "You are here for a training simulation; this is to see how you do under pressure and how loyal you are to this team." They started to understand what it meant, but there were still some questions. "How are we going to complete this task?" Kaldur spoke out and left his king's side. "Martian Manhunter will take you into your subconscious mind and give you a simulation. No matter how hard you try it will always get harder, the mission is impossible to succeed."

They nod and turn to their mentors, "So why are they here?" Batman glares at Green Arrow and begins to speak, "Some of them aren't too sure about this arrangement." Artemis looks at her dad and gives him a glare, "I just don't think that it's safe for the children." He pulls Artemis towards him and grips her shoulders. "I will leave you to talk to your mentors." Batman moves towards to Robin to explain the mission further. Artemis glared at Ollie and she began, "Dad you seriously worry more than mom." He pouts at her and caresses her cheek, "Artemis you wear my logo, you are my sidekick first, and most importantly you are my only daughter. I worry about you, please just let me worry." She hugs him and all Oliver wants to do is keep her in the safety of his arms

"I'll be fine, what could possibly go wrong?" She lets go and he kisses the top of her head. She walks away and Green Arrow gives Batman a nod. He leads the kids to the metal beds and lets them lay down. The last thing they here is, "Remember none of this is real, it's just a simulation."

Green Arrow was running to the top of the building with Black Canary right by his side, why did they have to go to Taipei. He was breathing hard and it looked like Dinah might collapse. They reached the top of the building and he began shooting his arrows letting them graze his fingertips. They were back to back and giving all they had into defeating the ships. She was using her canary cry and managed to get one, there was smoke everywhere. Then out of nowhere another one of those ships came and let out a bright yellow beam. It was darkness right after that.

The camera crew from GBS news was recording the whole thing, "We have just lost Green Arrow and Black Canary." The whole thing was being aired at the Cave's holographic screen. Artemis's eyes went wide and tears started to form. "I left something in my room, I'll be right back." She ran away, but Wally was right behind her. He knew it was a bad idea, but he just couldn't help himself. Artemis ran as fast as she could to her room, she just couldn't imagine herself without her parents; it was like her worst nightmare was coming to life. She couldn't even open the door so she just slid on the surface and had her knees pressed to her chest. Artemis let out low sobs; it felt so strange for her she hadn't cried in years. She felt someone sit right next to her, and pull her into a hug. Artemis hugged him back and cried into his shirt, "You mind telling me why exactly you are crying."

She looks up at him and wipes her eyes, "Did you know that I haven't cried in nearly nine years?" He nods at the girl in his arms he was sort of happy; not that her parents died, but the fact that she was finally opening up to him. She begins to tell him the cause of this sadness, "Along with them being my mentors Black Canary and Green Arrow are also my parents." His face softens and he has no word to say to her. He pulls her in for another hug and he whispers into her hair, "I am so sorry." They stay like that for a few minutes until Robin comes, "Am I interrupting anything between you love birds. Conner is seriously demanding to know what is wrong, so come on before he makes the room a total disaster, heavy on the dis." They both glare at him and they get up quickly glaring at each other now. She then holds Wally forearm and turns him around, "I swear if you tell anyone that I cried, I will shove my arrow so far down your…" She was stopped by Wally's hand covering her mouth, "Glad to see you are feeling so much better." She rolled her eyes and continued to follow Robin without a word.

"We are Earth's heroes now."Kaldur looked at the screens and then back at his team. "So what are we waiting for a theme song, let's do this." Superboy got up and decided it was time to get into action. "A strategy is what we need." Robin pulls out a holographic globe and Kaldur points at a red dot separated from the rest of the ships. "This one is located at Superman's Fortress of Solitude."

"If we pin point that one we could study it and make more, hit their ugly alien….Oww." Artemis hit his arm and point at Superboy and M'gann, "Kryptonian and Martian in the house." He steps back from Conner and stands next to Robin. "So should we go or are we seriously waiting for a theme song." Artemis was already heading for the door.

Everything was going fine Artemis blocked the ship's vision with her trick arrow, M'gann broke its tracking device, and they were currently processing the information onto the bioship. Then out of nowhere two more of those alien invaders decided to come back. "Artemis are you still out there?" Robin's voice was frantic. "Yea, why?"

"I need you to use your Canary cry to jam their frequencies." Her eyes grew wide; she still had a lot of problems with controlling her Cry. "Robin, I haven't mastered it; what's wrong with the bioship?" They had no more time to waste, "Artemis it's currently busy, you can do it I know you can." She didn't want to lose any more of the people she loved today. She let out a loud and long screech, she had never done it with this much power before. They both fall and she collapses to her knees, she feels so weak. "Artemis is you okay." Superboy was starting to get a little worried for her. She gives him a thumbs up, before she hears one of the ship's beams starting up. She takes out her bow and arrow, but it was too late. She hears the estranged screams that come from her teammates. Then she remembers that this is all a simulation, but something or someone was getting into her head convincing her that she was dead. Something was trying to kill her from her subconscious.

**I leave it at that, sorry for the wait I will review faster than before. For the reference in the Richard/Artemis scene please check Chapter 6. Please review /comment on the chapter, tell me what you think is trying to kill Artemis.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello strangers, I'm back the writer who takes a long time to update. I think some of you are really mad at me, but I had to develop a plan for this story. I have a plot for it, but it's really long and I am going to have to cut the story in half. I will put the rest into a different story format, though. Anyway thanks for the reviews and enjoy.**

M'gann was the last to wake up from the simulation, the thought of her uncle killing her was to o overwhelming. So there she was in the metal bed gasping for air trying to remember what actually happened. "Your all alive, but who." M'gann instantly felt mixed emotions anger, happiness, confusion, and relief. "Try to remember M'gann, this wasn't real none of it was." Batman then came to Robin's side to see if he was okay, "You were sent into a training exercise, Manhunter linked you all up within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in and that no matter how hard you tried the situation would get worse." Martian Manhunter continued Batman's speech, "That is why you hardly grieved, even when the entire Justice League failed, but that all changed when Artemis died." They would have all turned to where Artemis would have been laying, but she was gone. "Where's Artemis?" Wally the first to speak up his voice holding a little desperation. "She is currently in the Med Bay prepped for surgery."

"Why what happened to her?" M'gann the next person to ask about her well-being. "You should know M'gann; your subconscious mind couldn't handle the fact that she was gone. So you made sure she was." All heads turned to M'gann who was currently sobbing into Captain Marvel, "You killed her, who could you." Wally got up, but was currently stopped by Conner. "It wasn't her fault so sit back down." His glare was now directed to Batman, "Take us to her."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Dinah I don't think the simulation is a good idea, they are just kids." The couple was currently eating lunch out on the patio. "When I was a kid my mother left me in the forest to fend for myself." She took another bite of her salad and Oliver glared at her. "She shouldn't have too." Dinah grabbed her husband's hand, "You can't cripple her Ollie she needs to learn, she's not your baby girl anymore." Oliver looked at her with her mouth open, "You shut your mouth, she will always be my little girl and I will protect her from all the forces of evil."

"Dork", she let go of his hand and continued eating. He was about to respond when his phone rang. His face went white and he quickly left the table and dropped everything in his process. "Artemis is in the Med Bay, let's go." His face went serious and refuses to look at anything, but the road. "Oliver stop there is nothing you can do so stop driving like you're mad at everything." Oliver looked at Dinah and sighed, "I could've prevented her from going, but no she has to learn doesn't she." She was astonished by his reaction, "So it's my fault, Oliver."

"No it's mine I promised I would protect her from everything; and I can't even save her from a fake simulation." Her gaze softens, "You can't control everything that happens to her, she knows that." He lets out a long sigh and grabs her hand. "You really do have all the answers don't you." They make it to the zeta tubes and are immediately greeted by the blinding yellow light.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were all in the waiting room waiting for any news, when two blondes come in. "Who are you?" Conner looked at the pair and raised his eyebrows. Dinah looked at the group of kids and frowned. M'gann was hysterically crying into Conner's shirt, Robin was looking at his shoes and Kaldur had his head in his hands. Wally was probably in the worst condition out of them all, his hands were shaking and he was just looking at the door as if it was somehow going to change this predicament. "I'm Artemis's mother and this is my husband. What's wrong with Artemis?"

M'gann's sobs got louder and refused to look up at them. No one had the heart to tell the couple what happened to their beloved child, so Kaldur stepped in. "Artemis had some difficulty during our training simulation and has…" Kaldur got cut off by Martian Manhunter who just entered the room. Oliver pushed everyone to get to the Martian leaving a disoriented Boy Wonder.

"Is she okay?"

"Can we see her?"

"Is it permanent damage?"

"Oliver let him talk before you tell him all your questions?" Dinah helped Robin from the floor that just looked confused. "Thank you, she is fine we stopped M'gann's subconscious before it made any real damage to her brain. It was mostly shock, but she was too stubborn to actually let M'gann in." Oliver smirked at the thought of her daughter being too stubborn to actually let anyone enter her mind. "When she awakes she will have a minor concussion and a severe headache. Her body is very frail at the moment, it needs to regain strength." He goes through the doors, leaving frazzled heroes behind.

They all let out a sigh of relief when they heard the news. M'gann loud sobs turned into quite sniffles, and Conner's shirt was completely soaked. Everyone's face seemed to soften once again, rather than the tightened jaws or the fear that each held in their eyes. They all fell into an awkward silence that no one was quite ready to break yet.

"Recognized Huntress 16"

"Recognized The Question 18"

Oliver's eyes went wide when he heard the computer announce the arrival of his sister. "Oliver where the hell are you?"

"Helena keep your voice down, this isn't the time." Victor was received by a glare from the infamous Helena.  
>"Don't tell me what to do Victor, she is hurt and I didn't know about it." They made it to their destination and Helena tackled Oliver. "Why the hell did you make her do it." Oliver pushed her off to regain his manhood, which he lost from being tackled by his younger sister. "Okay number one the only reason you tackled me was because I wasn't ready, and I didn't make her do it."<p>

"Weren't you the one worrying about her safety a few weeks ago?" Oliver looked at her harshly, "She wanted to do it Helena, and she's fine."

"Why didn't you call me when it happened?" Victor picked her up from the floor, but she refused to look at him. "Sorry you weren't my main priority, the well being of my daughter was." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms like an impatient child, "Well alert me next time, so I won't have to tackle you."

"Aww was Helena worried, for Arty." Huntress growled at Dinah, but held on to Victor's hand tighter. Oliver continued, "She really is fine tiger." She smirked,"You haven't called me that in years Rapunzel." A few chuckles were heard in the background, "It was because my hair was blonde."

"Sure Rapunzel."Dinah started to turn red from the laughter and soon even Conner smiled a bit. Oliver pouted the entire time, making them laugh even more. "Okay funs over do you want to call your sister now." Dinah immediately stopped, "No if I tell my sister she will tell my mom and then I will never hear the end of it." Victor then spoke up, "She already knows."

"Who does she know Victor?" Dinah asked. "She marked it on her calendar and then threw it away." Everyone's eyes were on him know, "You looked through her trash." Conner looked at him puzzled. "Please, I look through everyone's trash." Dinah raised her eyebrows, but immediately blocked the image, "So she's coming." Out of nowhere you could hear heels clicking on the floor not too far away, and then it all came to a halt. "No, they are here."

**I finished my fellow readers. Again so sorry for all the delays and whatever, I care about my stories and the readers. One of you guys asked me about communicating with me; my PM Inbox is always open for questions, requests or for anything really. Stay excited for September; please review, favorite, or alert. **


End file.
